


Life is Slutty

by Ea4g, raptor4d4



Series: Lezziverse [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Cosplay, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/pseuds/Ea4g, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: This story is a direct sequel to "Life is Erotic".  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216/chapters/16507480
Max Caulfield rewrote time and reality itself to ensure she and her beloved Chloe Price could be together forever.  Little did she know that she inadvertently create a lesbian paradise for the two of them!  Lesbian sex is very common in this world.  And Max is the object of everyone's lust!  Join Max and Chloe as they experience what is now a typical week in their new reality!  
Written in collaboration with Ea4g.





	1. Monday

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

This story written in collaboration with Ea4g. 

** Life is Slutty **

“MMMM!”

“MMMM!”

“MMMM!”

“MMMM!”

“MMMM!”

“MMMM!”

“MMM-HMMMMMM!!!”

Max Caulfield began to stir at the sound of her alarm clock, chiming for 7am. She turned over and yawned, feeling the warm sunlight shining through the window and onto her face. She opened her eyes and blinked several times as she adjusted to the soft light of Chloe’s room. She stretched and yawned again, turning to look at the beautiful blue-haired woman lying next to her. Max smiled as she gazed lovingly at Chloe’s sleeping face. The alarm didn’t rouse her as it did Max so she gave her girlfriend a small shake. Chloe started mumbling and opened her eyes. Her mumbling stopped and she smiled when she saw Max. 

“Another day in paradise?” she joked. Max smiled. 

“You know it…”

It has been three weeks now since the Rewrite, the fateful day when Max used her power to rewrite all of time to save Chloe Price and banish the storm that would have destroyed Arcadia Bay. And turned the world into a lesbian paradise. 

During the Rewrite, Max called herself “Max-Fucking-Caulfield”. Whatever force responded to her power to rewrite history reacted to this in a very unexpected way. This name became literal as the world responded to her new sexual awakening, rewriting people’s perceptions so that pretty much all women are now lesbians. Or at least bisexual. And all of them want a piece of Max-Fucking Caulfield! 

It was a wild first week for her. Not only did she have to deal with the relief of everyone being safe, she had to cope with the shock of every girl she knew wanting to get into her pants! Chloe retained her memories of the original timeline and was the only one was aware of this change besides Max. But they quickly realized the benefits of this world. Everyone’s desire to have sex with Max was so strong that they would do _anything_ for the chance to bed her. She and Chloe already found several ways to take advantage of this. And more were certainly on the way! 

This morning started off a fairly typical morning for Max and Chloe, waking up naked in bed together after a night of wild and passionate sex. Usually one or five other people wake up with them but last night they decided they needed some alone time. The other members of the “Max Caulfield Lesbian Harem” as they called themselves had been sent home, leaving the two lovers alone. 

Max got up and stretched again. She walked around the room looking for her clothes and planning her day. It was Monday of the week of Halloween. Halloween was Friday. All around campus decorations had sprung up to celebrate the holiday. Students everywhere were talking about their Halloween plans, going Trick-or-Treating or attending costume parties. Secretly, she and Chloe were cooking up their own Halloween plans for them and the rest of the harem. But they wanted to iron out some more details before sharing it with everyone. Until then it would be a normal and uneventful week, so to speak. 

Chloe watched Max wander around the room looking for her clothes. She couldn’t stop smiling. She could never get enough of that body of hers! She especially loved every time Max bent over to pick something up, flashing her sexy little ass in her direction. Chloe silently wondered if Max was doing this on purpose. If she was, it was appreciated. 

When Max found the last of her clothes she started to put them on. But just as she was raising her shirt above her head, she felt Chloe’s hands slide around her waist. She turned her head and grinned at Chloe who grinned back. Chloe quietly leaned in for a kiss which Max lovingly returned. Despite all the sex they had last night, being in each other’s arms was making them wet again. Chloe tried to entice Max to the bed for a quick one but Max had to put her foot down. She really needed to get to school. And first and foremost, she was hungry! Chloe opened her mouth to argue but a soft gurgling from her own stomach quickly put a stop to that. They both laughed and went about getting dressed. 

Max donned her usual jeans, t-shirt and jacket and grabbed her bag. Chloe threw on one of her punk shirts, jeans and boots. Chloe opened the door and bowed like a doorman, motioning for Max to go through first. She giggled and moved to do that but stopped. Chloe looked up and saw a quizzical look on her face. 

“Are we…forgetting something?” Max asked. Chloe thought on this. 

“I can’t think of anything…” she replied. Chloe made a quick glance around the room while trying to think about what they could have forgotten. Her eyes fell on the alarm clock. She rolled her eyes and slapped herself on the forehead. 

“THAT’S what we forgot!” she said. She motioned towards the alarm clock. “We forgot to unplug the alarm clock!” 

“Mmmm! MMMMMMMM!!!” the alarm clock moaned. 

The “alarm clock” was none other than Victoria chase. Finally tired of all her bullying, Max, Chloe and several members of Max’ harem ganged up on her and broke this snobby bitch. They showed her the pleasures of being a sexy slave…and that’s what she’s been ever since. Victoria now lives at everyone’s beck and call. Her body, once adorned with pricey jewelry and expensive clothes, was now always nude save for a dog collar and the occasional degrading graffiti. She obeys the commands of Max and Chloe first and foremost, doing whatever menial or erotic task they command in the hopes that she will be reward with love from her beautiful Mistresses. 

Max and Chloe are always finding new ways to play with Victoria. Their most recent idea turned her into an alarm clock. With some technical help from Warren and Brooke, they rigged up a machine connected to an actual alarm clock. Victoria was tied up, gagged and placed in the device. It forced her to stay kneeling and upright the entire night. Two vibrating dildos on poles were between her legs, lined up with her holes but kept at a distance. When it was time for the alarm to go off, in this case at 7am, the dildos would turn on full power and be thrust into her. They’d slide in quickly, their vibrations rousing her and causing her to moan loudly, and slide back out just as quickly. It would do this for every hour. 7am, seven thrusts, seven moans. 

Victoria was a very good alarm clock! Now they just had to make sure they remembered to remove her from the device every morning! 

They hurried over and began untying her. She collapsed to the floor but quickly hurried to her knees. She knelt before her two beautiful lesbian Mistresses and folded her hands submissively. She smiled up at them and greeted them. 

“Good morning, Mistress Max! Mistress Chloe. Was I a good alarm clock this morning? Was I?”

She looked pleadingly at them both, hoping for a positive answer. She got one. Max patted her on the head. 

“Good alarm clock! Good Victoria! Good doggy…” Max teased. Chloe laughed. Victoria beamed up at them! She was so happy! She waited patiently while Max grabbed her leash and hooked it to her collar. Then like the faithful bitch she was, she followed them out the door and downstairs, crawling on all fours. 

They descended the stairs just in time to meet David as he walked out the door. In this new universe, lesbian sex was so common that it was widely accepted. Even the practice of having a sex pet was common enough that David didn’t even flinch when he saw Victoria crawling behind his stepdaughter and her girlfriend. He greeted them gruffly and told them that he was late for work and didn’t have time to chat. 

“Later, step-douche!” Chloe called after him and laughed. David stopped and grinned. He really didn’t mind that name anymore. But before he completely walked out the door, he poked his head back in and reminded them that Joyce was waiting for them.

“She prepared a big breakfast for y’all this morning. She worked hard on it so be sure to thank her!”

He disappeared out the door and Max, Chloe and Victoria entered the dining room. All three of them grinned when they saw their meal. Joyce went all out this morning! She prepared pancakes, bacon, eggs…and herself. Covered in maple syrup. 

Plates of food were laid out on the table but in the middle of it all lay Joyce herself, completely nude save for the maple syrup she was spreading all over herself. She had the bottle in her hand and squeezed it, causing a long stream of syrup to pour all over her breasts. She smeared it across her chest and stomach, all the way down to her pussy. She licked her fingers clean and smiled at the girls. 

“All growing ladies need a healthy breakfast!” she said. “There’s plenty to go around so I want you all to eat your fill!” 

Chloe couldn’t help but facepalm. She had gotten used to the various erotic aspects of this new world but this was one she still had trouble coping with. Her mother, of all people, was turning out to be one of the horniest lesbians around! Naturally she had the hots for Max, just like everyone else. And each time she and Max had sex, Chloe ended up joining in too. It was a very strange feeling licking her own mother’s pussy or having her mother lick hers. But in the throes of passion they quickly forgot the awkwardness. At least until breakfast. 

Max and Chloe took their seats and began chowing down on the actual food. They knew this breakfast was going to turn into an orgy really fast. They needed some fuel before that happened! They shoveled down as much breakfast as they could while Joyce watched them eagerly, waiting for them to finish and dine on her instead. Victoria stood by Max’s side, not moving and not eating. She did not dare eat at the same table as her Mistress. Not without permission anyway. But she _was_ hungry. Perhaps Mistress would give her some scraps? But Max had something even better in mind. 

“Why don’t you dine first on Joyce? Keep her warm for us as we finish up?” Max said to her. Victoria had been a very good pet lately. She deserved a small reward. 

Victoria’s eyes brightened up and she hurried around to the end of the table. Joyce chuckled and spread her legs for the eager pet. Syrup continued to drip down her cunt and mixed with her cum. Victoria licked her lips in anticipation and dove in. Her face quickly became covered in syrup as well as she dove face-first into Joyce’s pussy. She gave it several long licks to lap up as much syrup and cum as she could. When it was clean she stuck her tongue inside Joyce, swirling it around to make her even wetter.

“Ah! Oh! Oh yes! Girls, you trained her well! That’s the spot! OH!” Joyce’s cries of delight filled the living room. Max and Chloe kept watching Victoria go as they ate. They shuffled uncomfortably in their chairs all the while, growing increasingly horny. They finished their meals so fast they almost choked on them. As soon as they swallowed their last bite they were on Joyce, starting with her breasts. 

Max and Chloe each took a boob and started licking it. Joyce cried out even louder as their tongues swirled around her boobs. They licked the syrup off the sides, working their way up to the nipples. They wrapped their lips around the nipples and suckled them to get the last of the syrup off. When her breasts were clean Max and Chloe went in different directions to clean off the rest of Joyce. Chloe worked her way down her stomach, sticking her tongue in her mother’s navel as she tried to get every last drop of syrup. Max cleaned off her chest, licking it clean and sliding her tongue up Joyce’s neck. 

When she reached her cheek she began kissing it. She moved as she kissed until her face was hovering over Joyce’s. They could feel each other’s warm breath on their faces as Max hovered there, hesitating slightly. Joyce couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Max’s head, forcing a big kiss. Chloe paid them no mind and soon joined Victoria in licking Joyce’s pussy. Joyce wrapped her arms around Max and held her close in a full-on snog, their tongues swimming around in each other’s mouths. Both of them moaned loudly as they devoured each other. This was a damn good breakfast! 

Sadly all good things must come to an end. The three girls had their breakfast and Max and Victoria really needed to get to school. After they licked their last, Max grabbed her bag, Victoria’s leash and followed Chloe out the door to her truck. Joyce stood in the doorway, still nude, and waved goodbye to the girls as they drove off. 

Chloe grinned as they sped through the streets of Arcadia Bay, her pleasant expression only broken by occasional glances at Max. A jealous glint appeared in her eye each time she looked at her girlfriend. Max was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed and a wide grin. Tucked into the foot space of the front seat was Victoria, happily licking Max’s pussy the entire time they were on the road. Her current position was terribly cramped and uncomfortable but if it meant pleasing her Mistress she would endure it. 

“Next time, _you’re_ driving!” said Chloe after a while, half joking and half serious. Max chuckled as she struggled not to have an orgasm too quickly. She promised her girlfriend that she’d make it up to her later on. But first they needed to get to Blackwell. Classes awaited! 

Chloe’s truck came to a screeching halt outside the school. Max gave Chloe one last kiss before bidding her farewell. Max and Victoria watched Chloe drive off before heading to the building, Victoria still crawling along like a dog. 

“Look! It’s Max!”

“It’s Max-Fucking-Caulfield!”

“She’s finally back!”

An immediate wave of excitement washed over the courtyard as all the people milling around caught glimpses of her. It was mostly female students right now. All become excited and all felt their panties grow a little wet at the sight of the most desirable woman in Blackwell. They all whispered excitedly as she passed by, all of them wanting to ask her for the pleasure of her company but all of them too shy to say anything. Standing near the front doors of the school building was Dana talking to her boyfriend Trevor. Though they were still going steady, nothing could diminish Dana’s lust for Max. Dana didn’t notice Max at first but as soon as she caught a glimpse of her she did a double-take. She pulled down her top to flash her breasts at Max and jumped up and down waving, sending her tits bouncing around while all the while screaming her name. Trevor greatly enjoyed the show but did feel a twinge of jealousy that it wasn’t for him. But he remained quiet. What could he possibly do in the presence of Max-Fucking-Caulfield? 

Max grinned from ear to ear as she walked through campus. Normally all this attention would be too much for her. But she has steadily gotten used to it. The endless sex that goes with all that attention does have a tendency to make one enjoy it. 

Victoria stayed close to Max’s side, eyes forward and not looking at anything her Mistress did not want her to. But she could hear all their chattering just find. Victoria was a good pet. She would obey her Mistress. But everyone whispering Max’s name stirred a little of her old self inside her. A spark of jealously started to grow. Once upon a time Victoria was the uncontested Queen of Blackwell. Everyone would be whispering _her_ name. But now it was Max. It was always Max…

Class bell rang and everyone hurried off to class. As people dashed through the halls to avoid being late, there was one classroom people kept pausing outside of as they hurried past. It was the history classroom and every woman wanted a brief glimpse inside. History was Max’s first lesson for today. She had already taken her seat in the third row. The final class bell rang as the professor came walking in. He started off by saying that today would be a lecture on…something or other. Max wasn’t paying too much attention. She was too comfortable sitting in her chair. Her chair moaned to indicate that she was enjoying it too. 

A simple chair was not enough for Max-Fucking-Caulfield anymore. More often than not, Victoria was her seat. The sex slave struggled to stay on all fours as Max sat squarely on her back. To add to her torment/enjoyment, Max had gotten into the habit of bringing some vibrating dildos with her to class. She would stick them in Victoria’s holes and let them gently vibrate the entire time. Every so often she would grab one and gently slide it in and out of Victoria’s gushing pussy. The professor never objected to this but he did insist Victoria be gagged. Her cries of pleasure and ceaseless begging was disruptive for class. So from that day forward Victoria always had a ballgag in her mouth too. 

Victoria moaned and trembled as Max absentmindedly fucked her with one of the dildos. Max’s attention was split between paying attention to the lecture and her daydreaming. She pondered who she would fuck next. There was certainly no shortage of candidates! All her female classmates had their eyes on her rather than the blackboard. There was one that refused to look at anything else. It was a new girl at school. A redhead with her face covered in freckles. Her eyes rapidly bounced back and forth between Max and Victoria. Her breathing became increasingly shaky. Max noticed and it made her smile. Doesn’t take long for someone to fall for her in this timeline! 

About ten minutes into class, the redhead shocked by standing up. The professor ignored her and continued his lecture as the girl stood next to Max. She had her hands over her heart, feeling it pounding nonstop as she worked up the courage to speak to Max. Max quietly looked up at her, intrigued by this redhead’s boldness and waiting to see what she would do. 

“Can I…” she breathed. She took several deep breaths to calm herself before finishing. “…Be your chair?”

Her request surprised Max. But she laughed and quietly nodded. The girl looked positively giddy as she ripped off her clothes. Max made Victoria stand up and removed her ballgag and vibrators. Victoria was disappointed but obeyed her commands. She stood aside while the redhead assumed her former position. Max first put the ballgag in her mouth to keep her quiet. Then very gently she sat down on the girl’s back. The girl moaned and clenched her fists as she felt Max’s weight on her back. Being a chair really wasn’t as easy as it looked. But feeling Max’s warmth on her back made it well worth it. She was not about to blow this chance by collapsing so she took it like a pro! Max didn’t make it any easier however. Not long after she sat down the girl felt Max slide one of the dildos inside her. She moaned loudly and felt her arms ready to give way. But she kept her focus and stayed strong. Stayed strong for Max! 

Victoria stood at attention next to her Mistress while she got settled in to her new chair. Outward her expression was cold and frozen but inside she was terribly sad. She lost the pleasure of being her Mistress’s chair and now had nothing to do. She would stand there until class was over if her Mistress would command it but she hoped something would happen sooner.

“This new chair is very comfy,” Max said softly, not wanting to interrupt the professor. She patted the redhead on the head. Her eyes quickly rolled back into her head from happiness and pleasure. Meanwhile Max looked up at her pet Victoria and grinned. 

“Only one thing missing!” 

Max stood up briefly and pulled down her pants before sitting back down. The redhead was happy before but now she was ecstatic to feel Max’s bare ass on her back. Max spread her legs and looked up at Victoria, smiling seductively and motioning for her to come closer. Victoria knew what her Mistress wanted. Like a flash she was back down on her knees and buried her face in Max’s pussy, licking as quickly and as furiously as she could. 

Max taking her pants off really set off the whole class. The professor lectured on as all the girls slid their hands down their pants or up their skirts to masturbate. No one could remember what the class was about by the time the bell rang. 

Her remaining classes went more or less the same way. By lunchtime Max already had a pleasantly erotic day. But she wasn’t so mean to hog it all for herself. 

“She really asked you if she could be your chair?” Kate asked, chuckling as she sipped her tea. 

Max laughed. “She did! It was hilarious. Forgot to get her name though. Might invite her to an orgy sometime.”

Today Max was eating lunch with Kate. The two friends sat opposite each other at a table in the cafeteria. 

“The more the merrier!” Kate said with a smile. She took another sip of her tea and almost choked on it. 

“Kate, you OK?” Max asked out of concern. Kate quickly put her cup down, her face a little red, and smiled. 

“I’m fine! It was just a good lick…”

At first glance it appears Max and Kate are alone at the table. But underneath the table was Victoria. Max had enough pussy-licking for right now so for this lunch she let Kate have the honors. Kate never wore panties anymore because of moments like this. She sat with her legs spread and her skirt pulled up a bit so Victoria could bury her face in her pussy. She happily licked up Mistress Kate’s juices. She stayed on all fours with her ass pointed at Max. Though Max wasn’t in the mood to have her pussy licked right now that didn’t mean she wasn’t interested in fooling around. Max removed her shoe and sock and touched her foot to Victoria’s pussy. She ran her big toe up and down her hole until it was soaking wet. When all her toes were wet she foot-fucked her pet. Victoria groaned as Max slid her toes inside her one by one. Halfway through lunch she had half her foot inside her, sliding it in and out to fuck this slave. 

“Foot-fuck me! Foot-fuck me! Foot-fuck me!” Victoria kept thinking over and over. She could feel Max’s toes wiggling around inside her! It felt too good! She quietly climaxed several times while under the table. She hoped her Mistress wouldn’t notice. She didn’t get permission to cum! 

As they finished their lunch Max withdrew her foot. She bent down a bit to look under the table and Victoria and ordered her to clean her foot. Victoria spun around and eagerly grabbed her foot. She smelled her own juices on Max’s toes and sucked on them one by one. She licked the soles, tickling Max a bit with her tongue, until finally her foot was clean. Max put her shoe and sock back on and ordered Victoria out from under the table. When she emerged she found Max and Kate whispering to each other, shooting her looks that made her nervous. When they were done Max gave her a stern look.

“How many times did you cum under there?” she asked coldly. 

Victoria’s eyes fell. She couldn’t look her Mistress in the eye. 

“…Three times…” she said ashamed. 

“And how many times did I give you permission to cum?”

“…None…”

Max opened her bag and started rifling through it, her eyes still on Victoria. 

“You know what this means…don’t you?” 

Victoria gently nodded as Max pulled out a length of rope and a black marker. 

Five minutes later Max and Kate strolled out of the cafeteria together, leaving Victoria behind for her punishment. They had tied her wrists to her ankles, forcing her to bend all the way over so her ass would be very prominent. They positioned her along the wall next to the vending machines. Anyone who came by for a soda or a snack would see Victoria next to the machines with the words “Spank Me” in big black letters on her butt cheeks. It didn’t take long for a line to form. The very first to approach her was none other than the redhead. 

The redhead was terribly jealous of Victoria. She had the honor of being the personal sex slave of Max-Fucking-Caulfield! This jealousy quickly turned to resentment. And what better way to take out your resentment than on the person’s ass? 

_*SPANK!*_

“OW! Thank you for spanking me!” Victoria said to the redhead. 

_*SPANK!*_

“EEEH! Thank you for spanking me!” Victoria repeated. Max had ordered her to thank anyone who spanked her. No matter how many times they did it. 

_*SPANK!*_

“Thank you for spanking me!”

_*SPANK!*_

“Thank you for spanking me!” 

_*SPANK, SPANK, SPANK!*_

“Thank you! Thank you for spanking me! Thank you for spanking me! Thank you for spanking me!”

“Hey, come on! Give the rest of us a turn!”

The line forming behind the redhead was getting anxious. The redhead gave Victoria a cold glare before stepping aside for the next person and hurrying to the back of the line so she could get another turn. 

Max and Kate lingered outside the cafeteria long enough to hear the first blow and first “thank you”. They both giggled at Victoria’s punishment before walking off. 

“I know I really shouldn’t but I just LOVE seeing Victoria get punished like that,” Kate confessed. Max smiled and agreed. 

“But I’m surprised you let her get off so easily,” Kate continued. “Especially after all she used to do to _you!_ ”

Max was confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, getting spanked like that is plenty humiliating. But Victoria used to do the same to you and worse. There was no torment she wouldn’t inflict on you. Don’t you remember, Max? Like that time with the mud and the shower?”

Max was silent for a while. She didn’t remember any of it. Must have all happened before the Rewrite. Max played off her ignorance by saying that she was blocking out painful memories but asked her to remind her of what she was talking about, especially this “mud and shower” incident. Kate was a little confused but recounted the tale anyway. 

Apparently one gym class after a rainy day Victoria “accidentally” pushed Max into a big mud puddle. The girls locker room had plenty of showers but few people ever used them. Everyone was too afraid of some kind of shower prank to use them. But Max did not want to be mocked by the whole campus as she marched back to the dorm trailing muck so she braved it. She would have been better off in the dorms. Victoria rallied several of them female classmates to gang up on Max and humiliate her. Max stopped Kate before she could recount exactly how they humiliated her. She didn’t want to know. 

They changed the subject as they walked to their next class. But Max barely heard a word Kate was saying. She was fixated on Victoria. And all the things she used to do to Max…

“So Victoria routinely humiliated me like this, did she?” Max thought. Something devious began brewing in her mind and she smiled evilly. 

“I think…” she thought, “That needs to be fixed!” 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Tuesday

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Life is Slutty – Part 2 **

“Mmmmm…”

Max stirred Tuesday morning with her face buried in something very smooth and soft. She lifted her head and yawned, blinking several times to clear the sleep from her eyes. Her “pillow” this morning was Dana’s breasts. She lay nude, still sleeping, in bed next to Max. She won the draw last night and was Max’s bedmate that evening. But she wasn’t supposed to be alone. Last night was a threesome. But where was their third partner? Max looked around until she heard someone other than Dana moaning. She looked over the edge of her bed and grinned when she saw Stella curled up on the floor. She must have fallen off and gone right back to sleep. 

Careful not to wake anyway Max climbed out of bed and stood by the window. She yawned and stretched, letting the warm sunlight shine on her nude body. She looked out the window at the empty courtyard. Fall was marching on and more leaves were falling every day. It rained last night so even more leaves were knocked down to the ground now. Samuel would be very busy today. He just needed to avoid the mud. Last week one of the boys returned to the dorm so drunk that he tried to dig a hole to China. He was stopped and Samuel filled the hole back in. But until some sod could be laid down, they would have to deal with a huge mud puddle just outside the dorm entrance whenever it rained. 

It was still plenty early so there weren’t many people up and about. Max checked the clock. 

“Hmm. Almost time…” she thought. 

Not many people would be up at this hour. But there was one person who definitely should be. In fact, depending on how things went, she should be coming into view any…

Victoria came jogging into the courtyard. As usual, she was completely naked save for her usual dog collar. Max grinned as she watched her jog up to the dorm door and stop for a rest. She sat down on the bench directly across from the entrance. She sat hunched over and taking deep breaths to recover from her long run. 

Her run was part of a standing order from Max. Every morning, first thing, she was to go for a nude jog around the campus. Any woman that wanted to fuck her, she was ordered to oblige and do whatever they wanted. 

Victoria had been Max’s loyal slave for a few weeks now. She found pleasure in obedience. Max, Kate and the others breaking her spirit taught her that. But she didn’t always think so. And she was steadily starting to remember that. 

Victoria quickly hated this jogging order. It was one thing for her to obey Max and her circle of friends, fucking them all whenever they commanded, but with this she was being ordered to have sexy with any common person who laid eyes on her! She did not dare openly defy Max but tried to find a way around the order regardless. She kept pushing her run up more and more so she’d run earlier and earlier in the morning. She hoped to perform her runs at a time when the fewest people on campus would be awake. The past few mornings she had been successful in not meeting anyone. This morning she wasn’t so lucky. 

Alyssa was up extra early this morning. She sat on a bench in the quad, texting away on her phone. Victoria picked up speed as she ran past her, hoping Alyssa wouldn’t notice her until it was too late. 

“Hey, Victoria!”

No luck. 

Victoria slowed to a stop. She thought about maybe pretending she didn’t hear her and keep running. But if she did, Max would surely hear about it. Punishment would surely follow. She didn’t want that. 

Victoria slowly turned and marched back to Alyssa, a fake smile glued on but her fists clenched in frustration. She bowed to Alyssa upon reaching her and asked her what she desired. 

“I want to sit on your face,” Alyssa declared simply. 

“Kill me now,” Victoria thought. But she obeyed. She laid down on her back while Alyssa stripped. She gulped as she saw Alyssa’s pussy slowly descend upon her head. She took a deep breath as Alyssa’s groin came to a stop on her head. 

“That’s it…” Alyssa said contently. “Now lick me!”

Victoria obeyed. She rested her hands on Alyssa’s hips and licked her pussy. She ran her tongue up and down her pussy and very quickly tasted her juices running down her throat. Alyssa smiled and went back to texting.

“Got the local bitch licking me,” she texted her friend. 

“She good?” her friend texted back. 

“Eh. 7/10. Needs more training.” 

This score didn’t stop her from enjoying it. She eventually came and released Victoria. Victoria gasped and sat up. She hated when people sat on her face like that! She couldn’t always breathe properly! Alyssa started to get dressed and Victoria took off like a shot before she could say another word. She dashed back to the dorm and sat on the bench to catch her breath.

Victoria clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she sat stewing on that bench. Why the hell was she doing all this?! She was Victoria Chase! Former Queen of the Vortex Club! One of the richest students in this school! Why was _she_ acting as the slave for someone like _Max?!_ Even if she was hot as fuck…

Victoria’s “breaking” was steadily coming undone. This did not go unnoticed by Max. Victoria was becoming…slower. Slower to respond to commands. Slower to address her as “Mistress”. This hesitation raised red flags with Max. She had to be careful. If Victoria was reverting to her old self, a possible vengeance was likely. NO ONE took revenge against Max-Fucking-Caulfield! It was _her_ turn for revenge! Max was already plotting some payback for the bullying she received in this timeline, before she showed up. Her idea came at the perfect time. She could kill two birds with one stone! 

Max hurried back to her bed and shook Dana awake. 

“Psst! Dana! It’s time…”

Victoria sat on the bench for several more minutes to get her thoughts back in order. Her compulsion to obey Max was strong. But her rage was steadily getting stronger. Her thoughts started to turn dark. She would get back at Max for humiliating her like this. She just needed the right time. 

She took a breath and stood up. Until that time came, she had to choice but to play along. Back to business as usual! Her eyes focused on the ground Victoria marched to the dorm entrance. She wondered, with dread, what her “Mistress” would do to her today. She reached the dorm steps and saw a pair of feet. Someone was in her way. Without looking up she tried to move around them. Someone else blocked her. She tried to go the other way. Blocked again. 

Victoria finally looked up. Her eyes met Dana’s. Dana was dressed rather haphazardly, like she quickly threw on whatever clothes were in reach. Standing next to her was Stella, dressed in the same way and with a terrible case of bed hair. On Dana’s other side was Juliet. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, her usual night clothes, and holding up her phone. She was taking a video recording of Victoria. The phone almost covered up her face, hiding a very devious smile. Dana and Stella all shared this same smile. It sent chills down Victoria’s spine.

“What do you—“she started to say. Before she could finish, Dana and Stella grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away from the dorm. Juliet followed, keeping her camera focused on Victoria. Before Victoria had a chance to ask them where they were going or what they were going to do, she found herself flying through the air as Dana and Stella tossed her.

She landed face-first in that big mud puddle. 

“Bleck!” Victoria exclaimed, a little bit of the mud getting into her mouth. She pulled herself up and wiped the mud from her eyes. She glared up at Dana as she and Juliet and Stella stood at the edges of the mud puddle. Dana glared back. Max warned her of her suspicions that Victoria was growing rebellious. This look confirmed it. 

“This won’t do!” Dana thought. “A bitch like Victoria needs to be reminded of her place!”

“I’m going to--!” Victoria started to growl. But her mouth snapped shut when Dana screamed at her. 

“SILENCE, BITCH!”

On instinct Victoria immediately stopped talking and assumed a submissive kneeling permission. She looked down at Dana’s feet, feeling for a moment that she was unworthy to look Dana in the eye. But her anger swiftly returned and she clenched her fists again. 

“Damn them!” she thought. She realized she still had a ways to go before she was ready to strike back against her tormentors. But one day it would come. One day…

“…Roll around in the mud,” Dana suddenly said, interrupting Victoria’s thoughts. Victoria looked up, shocked. Was she really telling her too--?!

“DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!” Dana screamed. Every muscle in Victoria’s body tensed up. Her fury vanished and was replaced with a gripping fear. She had been given a command! Mistress was angry! She needed to obey!

“Yes Mistress!”

Victoria plopped down and rolled around in the mud. She started on her back and rolled onto her sides. She smeared her chest with mud and made sure she got plenty on her face and in her hair. Dana and Stella both laughed at her. Juliet didn’t make a sound but her smile grew wider and wider as she continued recording her mud bath. 

“You’re like a pig in the mud!” Stella laughed. “Oink like a pig!”

“Oink, oink! Oink, oink! Oink, oink!”

Victoria obeyed her command like a good slave. She splashed more mud on her back and plopped her chest down in it. Barely an inch of her wasn’t covered by the time Dana finally told her that was enough. 

“Who’s a good slave? Who’s a good _pig?!_ ” Dana said playfully like talking to a dog.

“Oink, oink, oink!” Victoria responded, rearing up and greeting Dana with a smile. Everyone laughed again. Victoria was grateful her face was covered with mud. They couldn’t see how much she was blushing from this humiliation. She still couldn’t resist the compulsion to obey but after a while she could start to quietly rage about it. 

This…was the _lowest_ she had fallen yet! Being used as a chair was bad. Being forced to stand bent over in the cafeteria while everyone spanked her was worse! But this…

“Time to get you cleaned up!” Stella chimed in, pointing at Victoria. 

“You’re right,” Dana agreed. “Follow us, bitch!” 

“Yes…Mistress,” Victoria responded softly. 

Victoria followed Dana and Stella, crawling like a dog as was her norm now. Juliet trailed behind her with her camera. Why was she recording her? She never did that before. Must be a purpose…

Victoria left a trail of mud behind her as they made their way to their floor. They teased her that she would have to clean it up later. Victoria only nodded and muttered a soft “Yes, Mistress.” On their floor they turned down the hall to the shower. Victoria was anxious for this. A hot shower sounded divine! She was covered in muck and smelled terrible. What’s worse was her hair! She feared she’d never get all the mud out! Hopefully Dana would let her shower in peace. Though she strongly suspected there would be some sex involved…

Victoria kept her eyes on the floor as she entered the showers. Not looking up or speaking to anyone she veered towards the first empty shower stall but stopped cold when she felt a sharp on her ass. Dana had spanked her to get her attention. Victoria did not like the look in Dana’s eye when she turned to look at her. 

“Where are you going, bitch?” Dana asked coldly. 

“…To take a shower…Mistress…” Victoria replied coldly. But Dana shook her head and tsked her. 

“Showers are reserved for _people_. You stopped being a person a long time ago, remember? You’re nothing but a dog now. _Our_ dog. And dogs…get a bath!”

She pointed to the far side of the shower room. Victoria couldn’t believe that she missed this but standing along the far wall was Max, Courtney, Taylor and Kate. All of them were looking at Victoria with equally chilling and degrading looks. She could feel herself literally become a dog in their presence, one whimpering at her owner’s intimidating presence. She was afraid to ask why they were here but it became apparent when she saw what was at their feet. It was a large plastic tub. And in each of their hands was a brush or a bottle of soap. 

“Did our little doggy get all dirty outside?” Max said mockingly. 

“She needs to be cleaned!” Taylor declared.

“And punished!” Courtney chimed in. 

“We must punish naughty pets that make such a terrible mess…” Kate finished coldly. 

Some kicked Victoria in the butt and knocked her forward. Max ordered her to climb into the tub “like a good bitch”. Victoria struggled to her knees for a confrontation with Max. Was she really going to bathe her…like a dog?! That was the last straw! That was one humiliation too many! She still had one last shred of dignity in her! She wasn’t going to put up with this crap! She was going to…

But when their eyes met, Victoria felt her blood run cold. Max’s gaze penetrated deep into her soul, shattering her will to resist. Victoria’s inner masochist, the part of her that grew to love being a slave, the part of her Max and Kate and the others awoke that day, swelled up and overpowered her. With a feeble “Yes, Mistress” she crawled into the tub and sat down, her arms wrapped around her legs. 

Out of the corner of her eye Victoria saw someone retrieve something from one of the showers. Next thing she knew, a bucket of hot water was being poured on her head. She shut her eyes to keep the mud out as it washed out of her hair and down her face. She kept her eyes shut as she felt someone squirt shampoo in her hair and start scrubbing. She cracked open her eyes a bit when she felt a brush on her back. 

Everyone had joined in her washing except Juliet. She was standing front and center and capturing the whole thing with her camera phone. Everyone else had grabbed a brush or a sponge and went to work on her. Brushes scrubbed her back and sponges robbed her chest. Or groped her chest, more like. All the girls took every chance they could to molest her during this bath. They reached into the water and squeezed her butt, massaged her tits for a bit too long and if she didn’t still have mud in different spots she suspected they would have kissed her too. All the while they muttered various degrading insults. 

“Doggy like her bath?”

“What a bitch!”

“Wag your tail for us!”

“Bark like a dog!”

“I think she’s getting wet from this! In more ways than one!” 

As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. Victoria felt humiliated. No, that word no longer described what she felt. She felt herself shrinking, become less and less in their eyes as well as her own. And it made her as horny as hell. She slid a hand into the water and touched her clit. She rubbed it slowly and gently, hoping no one would notice her hand movements under the murky water. 

Is this…what she really wanted? Victoria wasn’t sure anymore. She wanted her old life back…but she was also enjoying this. What was she? A person or a bitch? What did she want? What did she…?

Suddenly she heard Max’s voice whispering softly in her ear. 

“Repeat after me…”

Victoria gulped and nodded softly, waiting for Max’s command. 

“I am a dumb bitch.”

Victoria gulped again and gritted her teeth before speaking. 

“I…am a dumb bitch.”

“No one’s going to help me,” Max continued. 

“No one’s going to help me.”

“I can’t be anything but a slave.”

“I can’t be anything but a slave.”

Victoria’s tone started to relax a little. Didn’t sound as resistant as before. This pleased Max. 

“I want to be a slave.”

“I want to be a slave.”

“I want to be a dog.”

“I want to be…a dog…”

Psychological reinforcement. By having Victoria repeat these things, she was basically affirming them to herself. Steadily she began to accept them. What else could she believe? A gentle smile appeared on her face as Max went back to scrubbing her. Max smiled as well. Her plan was a success. She humiliated Victoria in front of damn near everybody they knew. Her will to resist that had been building up was quickly subsiding. Max was victorious!

They finished cleaning their pet while muttering various other insults to her. Victoria took them with a smile. When she was finally clean she crawled out and knelt on all fours while they dried her with towels. Max stood back and let the other girls do the work. She was happy with how smoothly her plan went. Make Victoria roll around in the mud and give her a humiliating public bath to help break her spirit. Worked like a charm! The only thing _not_ part of the plan so far was Juliet and her camera. Max didn’t tell her to film this. But it didn’t matter much. It would surely be good masturbation material later. 

When everyone was finished, Max stepped forward to take control of Victoria, to command her to follow her to her room for another round of sex. Max opened her mouth to speak. But before she could make a sound, Stella put her foot on Victoria’s shoulder and kicked her over. 

“Markers!” Dana yelled. 

Markers? 

Kate stepped forward with packet of markets. Everyone clamored to grab one and the next thing Max knew they were on top of Victoria. In a mad frenzy they started scrawling graffiti all over her body. Across her forehead in big bold letters they wrote “BITCH”. “PUSSY WHORE” went across her chest and “SLUT” was written several times across her stomach. These and other degrading names were written all over her front and back. Victoria tried to plead with them at first until Stella slapped her and told her to remember her place. Victoria didn’t say another word but she did continue to whimper. 

“So what are we going to do with her first?” Kate asked as they finished her up. 

“Let’s make her stand outside the Principal’s office! Let him see her for who she _really_ is!” suggested Courtney. 

“Nah, make her dance outside the Two Whales! That way the whole _town_ will see her!” Taylor upped the ante. Everyone laughed at this suggestion. Victoria whimpered and moaned in protest but no one acknowledged her. 

“Whatever you do, make it a good one!” Juliet chimed in. “I’m going to post this video on the internet later! Wonder how long until her family sees it?”

Victoria’s head snapped when she heard that, her eyes filled with terror. Her parents had no idea about her current state. If they found out, they’d disown her. 

“Please do—“she started to say until Stella slapped her again. 

“YOU DON’T TALK, BITCH!” Stella screamed. Everyone laughed as Victoria started to cry. Dana grabbed Victoria and forced her to knee front and center before the camera. Dana whispered something to her. Victoria cried harder and begged her not to make her say that. But Stella raised her hand again to slap her and Victoria cringed. She looked at the camera and forced a smile. She smiled as tears ran down her face and she made a double peace sign as she spoke in a forced-cheerful voice. 

“H…Hello everyone! I’m Victoria the bitch!” she said to the camera. “I’m the official lesbian sex slave of Blackwell Academy! I’ve given up all my rights as a human being and want to be treated like a dog for the rest of my life! Use me! Abuse me! I’m a living, breathing fuck-toy!”

She paused to catch her breath, struggling to say the last part Dana wanted her to say. 

“I…I’m…I’m hope you’re proud of me, Mom and Dad! I’ve found my true calling! I’m a slut! I’m a whore! I’m a bitch! I’m a BITCH!”

Everyone laughed as Victoria finished up. Victoria was already humiliated and broken after the bath. But this…was a new low for her. She wept as they dragged her to the far wall of the shower room. Dana and everyone else lined up against the wall and pulled down their pants. Everyone except Juliet and Max were facing the wall with their asses on display for Victoria. Juliet kept recording. Max only watched with a blank look. 

“You’re not the only one who’s all dirty today!” Dana declared evilly. “Clean our asses, bitch! With your TONGUE!”

Five asses were before Victoria. She had been commanded to lick them all clean. And she did. Victoria’s eyes were empty as her mind crumbled from this final humiliation. But like a good slave she obeyed, sticking out her tongue and licking their ass cheeks clean. She ran her tongue up the full lengths of their asses, starting with the left cheek before licking clean the right. They would all giggle as she worked and then moaned contently as Victoria put on the finishing touch. She gave each of them a rimjob, sticking her tongue in their assholes and swirling it around. She found the taste utterly revolting…but a slave couldn’t protest. 

They probably would have kept going if Juliet hadn’t declared that her phone was running out of memory space. After Victoria licked her last ass clean they called it quits. 

“That was great!”

“Victoria is such a good bitch.”

“Thanks for arranging all this, Max!”

“See ya!”

Everyone pulled up their pants and filed out of the room. Max, Victoria and Juliet were the last to leave. Juliet put away her phone and smiled at Max. 

“I’ll have the video posted online tomorrow morning. Going to do some editing, blurring out our faces and such. That will take a while. I’ll send you the link when it’s done!”

Juliet left…leaving Max standing there in stunned silence. 

This…wasn’t what she wanted. Max wanted to humiliate Victoria and break her. She told everybody this from the start. But this entered a level of degradation she wasn’t prepared for. Max had her own plans for Victoria. But it looks like everyone else formed their own behind her back. The graffiti, the ass-licking and definitely the video were NOT part of her plan. She wouldn’t have approved it if they talked to her about it first. But once it got started, Max was too shocked to do anything to stop it. And now it was done.

Max stood alone with Victoria. Victoria stared at the floor, sobbing softly. Max slowly approached her and knelt next to her. She touched her shoulder gently. Victoria looked up her. Her puffy red eyes had no life behind them. They were the eyes of someone well and truly broken. 

“Yes…Mistress?” Victoria asked in a spaced-out voice, ready for her next command. Max was speechless. _She_ felt ready to cry seeing Victoria in this state. What’s worse were the horrible memories now floating into her mind. 

Max felt like she was back on the dorm roof with Kate, desperately trying to talk her away from the ledge. Victoria’s eyes were just the same as Kate’s back then. Looking into those eyes Max had a terrible revelation. She always raged at Victoria for being a bully. But now she realized…the tables had turned. _She_ was the bully now. Max Caulfield. Not Victoria Chase. She might not have taken part in the worst parts at the end but she was the one who triggered it and let it happen. This broke Max’s heart.

Victoria still waited for her command. Max took a deep breath and gave it.

“Go to your room…and get some sleep. Don’t let anyone else boss you around for the rest of the day.”

Max’s commands were absolute. Victoria gave a gentle nod. 

“Thank you…Mistress…”

She crawled out the door and out of sight. 

For a long time Max stood alone in the shower room. She expected to feel a deep satisfaction from punishing Victoria today. But instead she…

Max left the shower room and returned to her own room. Everyone else was back in their rooms. She heard laughter and chatter as she walked by, everyone having a great time after that bout of sex and punishment. Max wished she could share in their satisfaction. But it wasn’t going to happen. 

In her room she sat on her bed and stared at the floor dejectedly. 

“…We really went too far today, did we?” she thought to herself. “That went beyond humiliation. That was just…cruel…”

Max thought about asking Chloe for her opinion. She grabbed her phone to text her but saw that she already had several text messages waiting for her, all from Chloe. Max’s day started only a couple hours ago. Chloe’s apparently began much earlier. All that time Chloe had spent that time with Joyce. Chloe and Joyce were becoming much, much closer in this timeline. Closer than a mother and daughter probably should. But the old rules as they knew them did not apply in this reality. Lesbian sex was common and accepted. Even between mother and daughter. 

Joyce had evidently gathered a plethora of lesbian experience over the years. She cared for Max as much as she did for Chloe. She wanted the two of them to be happy and she wanted to make sure they were pleasing each other to the best of their abilities. That’s why she was determined to pass all her sexual knowledge on to them. Starting with Chloe. 

Chloe’s texts were all about the things they were doing together. Tribbing, sex toys, a little light bondage, even some cosplay. Chloe even included pictures. One was Chloe taking a selfie of the two of them, lying side by side and their boobs touching. Another was clearly taken by Joyce because Chloe had her hands tied behind her back and a ballgag in her mouth. But despite the gag, she was smiling. She was having a great time with her mother. Max didn’t want to spoil it.

She put her phone away and returned to her misery. 

“Damn it, Max! What did you do?!” she raged at herself. “That was almost as bad as when Victoria made fun of…”

Her face fell. 

“Oh God…”

Horrible memories of the old timeline flashed into her mind. Memories of Kate being ruthlessly bullied by Victoria. All the way up to the rooftop. 

Max realized that in a twisted way…she was doing the same thing. This time _she_ was Victoria! And if Max allowed that video to be posted online she’d be EXACTLY like the Victoria of the old timeline!

Max wrenched open the door and dashed down the hall to Juliet’s room. Without knocking she barged into the room. Juliet was sitting in front of her computer, masturbating as she finished editing the video. She turned when she heard Max come in and smiled. 

“Max! Here for a fuck?”

“Have you posted that video yet?!” Max asked in a panic. Juliet was surprised by her behavior but thankfully shook her head. 

“Not yet. Still got a bit more editing to do. Give me another hour and I’ll have it all done.”

She turned back to her computer to continue working. But Max stepped in and put her hand on the house. She looked Juliet in the eye and spoke sternly and coldly. 

“You will NOT publish this video. Is that clear?”

Juliet was taken aback. She opened her mouth to argue but Max cut her off. 

“If I find this video ANYWHERE on the internet you and I will NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!”

Max’s words reverberated around the room. A look of sheer terror crept onto Juliet’s face as the magnitude of Max’s threat dawned on her. She slid off her chair and dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around Max’s waist and begged, BEGGED her not to follow through with that threat!

“I swear I won’t upload it!” she promised tearfully. “I’ll delete it right now if you want! Just please keep fucking me in the future!”

Max started to relax. She smiled warmly and gently placed her hand on Juliet’s head. 

“I will. And you don’t need to delete the video. Might make good masturbation material someday. Just…keep it someplace safe.”

Juliet returned to her computer to halt the editing and put the video away. Max left her too it and moved down the hall to Victoria’s room.

The door was open a crack as she approached. She pushed it open a bit more and peeked inside. Victoria was sitting on her bed. And she was crying. Victoria was struggling hard to cope with her situation. She was a bitch. She was a whore. She was a slave. She could never expect any other kind of treatment in her life. Nothing but humiliation and abuse. No one would care about her. No one would love her. Not even her family when that video got out. She might as well get used to it now…

“I am a bitch…I am a whore…I am a slut…I am a slave…” she chanted softly. 

“I deserve to be a slave…I don’t deserve love…I deserve to be a slave…I am a bitch…I am a whore…I am a slut…I am a slave…”

It broke Max’s heart to hear this, especially the “don’t deserve love” bit. But it made her realize what she needed to do.

“Victoria?”

Max pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her as Victoria jumped off the bed and felt to her knees. She spread her legs and rested her hands on her thighs, palms up, and looked up at her Mistress. 

“How may I serve you, Mistress?” Victoria’s voice cracked a few times as she struggled to hold back her tears. Max actually felt tears well up in her own eyes because of it. Silently she knelt down in front of Victoria…and hugged her. Victoria was shocked by her Mistress’s sudden behavior. But she kept calm and maintained her pose until her Mistress said otherwise. 

“Victoria…I’m sorry…” Max whispered softly in her ear. 

Victoria took several shaky breaths and her body started to tremble. Mistress…was apologizing to her? She didn’t know what to feel…

“We went too far today,” Max continued, holding Victoria in her embrace. “I wanted a little payback for the things you used to do to me. I didn’t want them…to be _that_ cruel!”

Victoria started to cry again. She remembered the things she used to do to Max. They weren’t nice things in the slightest. She hung her head in shame over mistreating the sexiest woman in Blackwell Academy…

“I care about you, Victoria. I’ve got a full-blown harem now. And you’re as much a part of it as everyone else.”

She pulled away from Victoria but kept her hands on her shoulders. 

“You’re my pet, Victoria. But a pet I love and promise to care for as long as you’re with me. What happened today…will never happen again. No one deserves to be treated that way. No one…”

Though she had begun to cry, Max kept a smile on her face. A few tears flowed down Victoria’s face as she looked at Max with shock. Eventually her lip quivered and Victoria began sobbing. She lunged forward and hugged Max around the waist, burying her face in her bosom and sobbing hysterically. 

Those words were exactly what Victoria needed to hear. She loved being Max’s pet. She would happily serve her for the rest of her life. But a life without love…was something Victoria was not prepared for. Thankfully she now realized it was something she’d never have to face. Her Mistress loved her. In return for her love Victoria quietly vowed to serve her Mistress for the rest of her days. 

Max stroked the back of Victoria’s head and caressed her back while she sobbed. When Victoria cried herself dry she sat up and smiled at Max. Max smiled back…and kissed her. 

Moments later Victoria was helping Max get undressed. She slid off her clothes and they dropped to the floor. Once naked Max crawled onto the bed and motioned for Victoria to follow. 

“Lick my pussy, my pet,” Max said with a grin. 

“Yes, Mistress…” Victoria replied warmly. 

She lay on her stomach and stuck her head between Max’s legs. As always her Mistress’s pussy tasted divine. She licked her very slowly at first to get her Mistress nice and wet, steadily picking up the pace to excite her more. She glanced up at her Mistress between her legs and smiled at Max’s pleased expression. 

“Give me a kiss, my pet,” Max ordered next. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

She crawled on top of Max and gently laid on top of her, making sure their tits pressed together. Max gently placed her hands on Victoria’s cheeks and guided her lips to hers. They touched and soon after their tongues swum around in the other’s mouth. Max could taste her own cum in Victoria’s saliva. She didn’t taste bad! She ran her hands up and down Victoria’s back and felt up her ass each time they drew close. Victoria thanked her Mistress by pressing her thigh against her pussy. Max moaned happily as Victoria massaged her with her thigh. 

“Make me cum, my pet,” Max said between kisses. “Then maybe we can continue this outside…”

The thought of so many people watching her while she fucked her Mistress made Victoria so horny! She picked up the pace and rubbed her thigh faster and faster! 

“Almost there! I’m almost there, Vic! I’m cumming!”

Max came and Victoria’s thigh became very wet. She pulled away and her eyes glittered when she saw her thigh glistening in the soft light. Max laughed as Victoria tried to lick her own thigh. While Victoria did that, she stood up and stretched. Max made a promise to Victoria. She intended to keep it. Without bothering to pick up her clothes she opened the door and turned to her pet.

“You coming, Vic?”

Victoria hopped onto the floor and quickly crawled to Max’s side in her usual dog-like manner. But before she could get out the door, Max stopped her. She took Victoria’s hands and helped her to her feet. She smiled at her pet and told her that just for today…they could put a hold on the dog behavior. 

Victoria smiled back, a little relieved to hear that, and graciously followed her Mistress outside to continue their fun for the rest of the day…

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Wednesday

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Life is Slutty – Part 3 **

_*Pant, pant, pant, pant!*_

Early Wednesday morning ran through the suburban streets of Arcadia Bay. Her eyes darted around frantically for any conceivable place she could hide. She rounded a corner and saw a house with several large hedges in front of it just down the block. 

“Better than nothing!” she thought as she dived into one. Trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable spot, Max crouched down and stayed as still as possible. She listened closely to the sounds outside. It was 8am and pretty quiet so far. People were still waking up. Max could hear a few birds chirping overhead. Through the leaves she spied a car drive by. Nearby she heard a cough as someone stepped outside to grab the morning paper before heading back in. Whatever Max was waiting for, she heard no sound of it. 

“…Is it finally over?” she pondered hopefully. 

Though it was a risk, she poked her head out and looked around. Not a soul was in sight. She breathed her first sigh of relief in over an hour. Perhaps now she can finally get to her destination. She grabbed her bag and prepared to step out of the hedge, doing one last sweep of the area before emerging completely. Then she froze and retreated back in when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She held her breath when she saw a young woman had come around and was standing on the street corner. 

It was the same red-headed girl from Monday who asked to become her chair. Max still hadn’t caught her name and she was the _last_ person Max wanted to see right now. Why?

The red-head looked around frantically after she rounded the corner. Max tried to disappear back into the hedge but she wasn’t quite quick enough. The red-head turned and glimpsed Max before she could disappear entirely. Though she did not clearly see her, she knew it had to be her. She turned back and started screaming in the direction she and Max just came. 

“I’VE FOUND HER! SHE’S OVER HERE! GET HEEEEEEEEEERRR!!!!”

“FUCK!” Max swore loudly. She jumped out of the hedge and dashed down the street. The red-head took off in hot pursuit…and was soon joined by at least a dozen other women. 

Life for Max-Fucking-Caulfield was one of carnal lesbian lust day in and day out. And though she loves it all…even she needs a break!

Max has something very important scheduled for today. Something she really wanted to conserve her sexual energy for. Sadly there was no telling that to the female population of Arcadia Bay. Max just wanted to grab a quick bite at Two Whales before her appointment later this morning. But the bus broke down halfway there and forced her to walk. Didn’t take long for a lot of the early birds to spot her and the next thing she knew she was being chased through the streets by a horny lesbian mob, all of them in various states of undress. 

Any other day Max would happily oblige them. But not today. Her appointment was too important. And now after all this running she was damn tired and hungry! 

After more running Max finally reached the coastal area of Arcadia Bay. She ran down main street to the Two Whales Diner and frantically looked around. She had been cutting down alleys and across yards at every opportunity to gain some ground on her pursuers. She had broken their line of sight for now but she could hear them coming down the street. She’d never make the front entrance of the diner. But maybe she could reach the side door? Very quickly, Max ducked into the alley by the Diner and wrenched open the employee entrance. Thankfully it was unlocked. She hurried in and quietly closed the door behind her. It clicked shut just as she heard the mob approached. Max slumped down and pressed her back to the door, listening closely for what her pursuers were doing. She heard them pause outside the Diner, no doubt looking around for any sign of her. Max only relaxed when she heard them all finally move on. 

“Tough being the sexiest creature in town, isn’t it?”

Max nearly jumped when she realized that she wasn’t alone. She looked up and smiled when she saw Chloe standing over her, wearing an apron over her usual punk shirts and holding a tray of dirty dishes. 

Max was very proud of Chloe in this timeline. She was really starting to pull her life together. In the old timeline she had trouble holding a steady job with her attitude but now she was considerably mellowed out and making an effort. Joyce got her a job doing dishes at the Diner. Not Chloe’s job of choice but it brought in some money. 

The two lovers laughed and Chloe helped her girlfriend up. She put down her tray and led Max into the Diner. Cheerful country music played on the jukebox while half a dozen people sat around drinking their coffee and enjoying their breakfast. Joyce was at her usual place at the counter. She looked up as Chloe led Max to a booth and her eyes sparkled when she saw her. She quickly came around with a big pot of coffee and poured her a cup. 

“Well there she is! How’s our sexy little Max today?” she teased. Chloe rolled her eyes and Max smiled. 

“Tired from being chased by a horny mob…but starving! What’s on the menu this morning?” Max asked, wanting to skip straight to the food. 

“Well…” Joyce started. She gave Chloe a sly look that made Max a bit nervous. But Chloe’s eyes lit up when she saw it and she disappeared into the kitchen. Joyce cleared her throat to get Max’s attention and continued. 

“Today’s breakfast special is a new fruit platter. But what makes it _extra_ special are the new platters…”

Chloe came back out with another teenage girl in tow. She had long chestnut colored hair, wore an apron like Chloe and naturally looked very eager to see Max. 

“This is Megan Weaver,” Chloe introduced. “She goes to Blackwell too.”

“We’re in the same algebra class together!” Megan said enthusiastically. “I sit two seats behind you in the third row! Remember?”

She waited eagerly for Max’s reply, no doubt expecting Max to recall her. But sadly Max could not. 

“I’m sorry I…don’t remember you…” Max said hesitantly. Megan’s face fell when she said that. Like everyone else, she wanted a piece of Max-Fucking-Caulfield! But she hadn’t had any luck really drawing her attention. She hoped that might change today but…

Joyce cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. Megan snapped out of her self-pity and stood next to Chloe and Joyce. 

“Now as part of your meal,” Joyce began, “You get to choose not only which fruit platter you get but on which delectable _platter_ you get to eat it off of!”

She motioned to herself, Chloe and Megan. Max grinned. So it’s the human plate, is it? Just like breakfast the other morning. Max was trying to avoid having sex but a little something light with breakfast probably wouldn’t hurt…

“Let’s see…” Max said as she pondered her choices. Her first thought was Chloe. She was always delicious! But Joyce tasted pretty good too. On the other hand, there was an entirely new pussy she hadn’t sampled before waiting for her. Perhaps something new for a change? 

“I pick…Chloe!”

Max will _always_ pick Chloe. Chloe did a silent fist pump at this choice and hurried into the kitchen to get ready. Megan’s face fell and she slowly followed her. Joyce was a bit disappointed but she understood and went back behind the counter. 

The final stages of preparation for Max’s breakfast took place right there on her table. When Chloe came back out of the kitchen she was completely naked. Megan followed with a big bowl of fruit and a can of whipped cream. Joyce joined them both in coming over and waited as Chloe crawled onto Max’s table and laid down. Chloe laid as still as possible while Joyce and Megan took turns carefully applying whipped cream and placing fruit on her. Chloe giggled several times as they did it because it tickled and when they were done she was ready for the meal. 

Max grinned lecherously as she dove in. Resting on Chloe’s nipples were small blobs of whipped cream topped with strawberries. Without using her hands she ate the strawberries and sucked the whipped cream off her nipples. Chloe giggled as she did so and smiled as Max made her way down her stomach. Still without using her hands Max ate up the fruit resting in and around her navel and licked up the fruit juices. Chloe wanted desperately to grab her girlfriend and just outright fuck her right then and there. But she was on the clock and was not permitted to engage in sex unless the customer wanted. Joyce also put a little whipped cream on Chloe’s toes. After Max was finished with her stomach she moved down and sucked her toes one by one.

With her feet clean Max spread Chloe’s legs for the real prize: Chloe’s pussy…with a peeled banana sticking out of it. Max and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at this but their laugher died quickly as Max chowed down. She was hungry…but not for the banana. She pulled it out with her teeth and tossed it away before replacing it with her tongue. Her pussy tasted a little like banana now as she licked and slurped her. Max lay on her stomach on the table while Chloe still rested on her back. No one made a fuss as Max ate both her breakfast and her girlfriend in the middle of the diner. 

Joyce watched them both from behind the counter with a smile. Megan had disappeared into the backroom. She emerged as Max was finishing up, sliding her cell phone into her pocket as she emerged and watching Max go with more than a little jealousy in her eyes. When Max was finished Chloe sat up and asked her if she wanted seconds. Max laughed. 

“I’d love to but I really need to get back to Blackwell. Got that interview today,” she explained. Chloe’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh! _That_ interview! Yeah, you better get to that!”

Max went to Joyce to ask her how much for the meal. But before she could say it they all heard the front door open and someone squeal. 

“It’s her! She’s really here!”

Max spun around and gasped when she saw the red-head from before, clutching her cellphone in one hand and pointing at Max with the other. 

“EVERYONE! SHE’S HERE! GET HER BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!”

“OH SHIT!” Max spun around and made a beeline for the back door. Megan stepped aside but Max quickly found her path blocked by more members of the lesbian mob. They had split into two groups. One went in the front and the other the back to catch her in a pincer. Max was screwed. But Chloe was there for the rescue!

“Max! Over here!”

Chloe wrenched open one of the windows and motioned for Max to go through. Max dived through the window and struggled to get out. The mob made a dive for her as well but Chloe intercepted them, holding them off long enough for Max to slip out and run off. 

With their quarry gone, the mob hurried out the door to pursue her. Chloe struggled to hold them back as long as she could, practically being dragged along the ground as she held tightly to the red-head’s leg. When they were all gone, Joyce slowly turned to Megan with a stern expression. Megan had been smiling the entire time Max was being attacked. That’s because she was the one who called the mob. She heard from Joyce and Chloe what happened and knew some people who were part of the mob. As vengeance for not fucking her, Megan called the mob and gave them the idea to attack from both entrances. Megan’s smile disappeared when she saw Joyce looking at her. She whistled innocently and disappeared into the back room…

Over an hour later, a special guest at Blackwell Academy was sitting impatiently in a conference room reserved for teacher meetings. She was a lovely woman in her late 20s, early 30s wearing a white blouse, grey skirt and business jacket. Her jet black hair was tied up in a tight little bun and stared starred impatiently at her watch through her black-rim glasses. 

“Where is this girl?” the woman thought. Being late for an interview was not a good way to start things off. 

Her name was Penelope Winthrop. She was a representative of a prestigious art college in Los Angeles, one Max and all of her friends planned to apply to. It was not uncommon for the university to receive applicants from Blackwell but it was strange to get so many from one class. As per the norm, interviews would be conducted to determine if they were “the right stuff”. First on her list was a “Maxine Caulfield”. But so far this girl wasn’t making a good impression. 

Penelope started to rise from her chair. Principal Wells had an intercom system. She could use it to call for Maxine or simply call for her next interview applicant. Then she came bursting in…and Penelope’s jaw dropped. 

Max hurried into the conference room, a little out of breath and struggling to run in shoes not made for running. She avoided the mob and got back to Blackwell. Though she knew she was late she stopped at her dorm room to change. She bought herself a sexy little one-piece pink dress and matching shoes just for this occasion. She wanted to make sure she wore them for this critical interview! 

“Whew! Sorry I’m late. Ran into some…problems on the way here,” Max explained hurriedly. Penelope did not reply and slowly sat back down as Max took her seat. She was unable to take her eyes off this girl. 

She was so…so…cute! 

Something about Max struck Penelope as soon as she walked in the door. She had crossed paths with more than a few attractive women since arriving in Arcadia Bay but none of them…made her panties wet like Max did. She felt drawn to this young woman. Her mouth watered and her pussy tingled as this sexy little lady smiled at her…

“Ready whenever you are,” Max said with a smile, snapping Penelope back to reality. She had to quickly remind herself that she was there for official business. If she was really horny, she could certainly find a willing woman on her way back to her motel room tonight. But for now it was all business…she hoped.

Penelope started with a series of standard questions to get to know Max and to measure her academic aptitude. Normally she kept her eyes on the candidate, measuring their physical responses as well as verbal. But with Max she struggled to keep her eyes on her notes. Because each time she looked up, her eyes kept wandering to the wrong places. More than once the straps holding up Max’s dress would “accidentally” slide off her shoulders. Max would straighten and put them back but each time they would slide again. Eventually Max stopped messing with them altogether. Her dress began to slide down her sexy little body. It got low enough that Penelope began to question if Max was wearing a bra at all. 

_“Don’t look! Don’t look!”_ she kept telling herself. This was a student! It would be highly unprofessional for her to lust after a student! No matter how cute…how nubile…she appeared to…

Max leaned back in her chair, causing her dress to slip a bit more. She was DEFINITELY not wearing a bra as Penelope caught a glimpse of Max’s nipple. Penelope gulped. She had long stopped hearing Max’s answers. Her hands continued to scribble as Max spoke as though she were taking notes. She wasn’t even consciously aware of what she was writing anymore. Penelope had stopped trying to look away from Max but took one last brief glance at her notepad. 

_pussypussypussypussypussypussypussypussypussypussypussypussypussy_

She had been absentmindedly writing the word “pussy” over and over again. Didn’t take much to figure out which pussy she was thinking of. Max smiled innocently as her dress continued to steadily slide more and more down her body. Penelope couldn’t take it anymore! Keeping Max distracted with additional questions, Penelope slid her hand underneath the table and under her skirt. She rubbed her pussy through her panties which were already soaking wet. 

“Oh fuck! I need a pussy! I need a pussy so bad!” she thought. She couldn’t have sex with a student…but surely there was a female teacher here she could convince to fuck before her next interview! Penelope still couldn’t understand what about this girl was driving her so crazy but she didn’t care anymore! She needed to fuck! She needed to fuck!

Penelope’s face was turning redder by the second, her breathing labored and intense as she stroked her clit under the table. Behind Max’s innocent smile, she knew exactly what was going on. No one could resist the charms of Max-Fucking-Caulfield! Like a magic spell, any woman who laid eyes on her became hopelessly in lust with her. Max was counting on this. Her mere presence was already having the effect she wanted on Penelope so…

“Time for stage two,” she thought. 

Max slipped off her shoe and scooted her bare foot across the floor. Penelope remained oblivious to this as she rubbed her pussy as fast and as hard as she dared. She didn’t want to cum with Max around. She wouldn’t be able to keep that hidden if she did! 

“Now…” Penelope panted, struggling to continue her questioning. “What would you say is your—EEEH!”

Max’s foot slid easily between Penelope’s spread legs and touched her pussy. Penelope pulled her hand away and Max went to work on her, teasing her clit with her big toe and gently stroking her pussy with her toes. Penelope wanted to slap her foot away at first but a jolt of electricity shot through her body, paralyzing her every nerve as her body burned with lustful heat. Max wasn’t doing anything she wasn’t doing mere seconds ago but for some reason Max’s touch felt INCREDIBLE! Her pussy tingled with a pleasure no other woman had given her before. It was too much!

Penelope finally ceased her questions entirely, unable to form a coherent thought much less a question. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open, panting uncontrollably. She clenched her fists so tightly she broke the pencil in her hand. Penelope squirmed and moaned and panted, all with Max watching with a devious smile, until Penelope had the biggest orgasm in her LIFE!

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!” she squealed as her cum squirted from her pussy and heavily soaking her dress and seat. Penelope fell back in her chair utterly overwhelmed by that orgasm. How did this young girl become so skilled?! What was her secret?! 

Penelope was silent for a long time as she regained her strength. She sat up and looked at Max, going to ask her something. But her thoughts all disappeared when she realized Max was no longer sitting in her chair. She was on the table now, slowly crawling towards her, bringing her face closer and closer to Penelope’s inch by inch. Penelope’s eyes widened as she saw Max’s beautiful grinning face coming closer. For the first time Penelope caught a whiff of Max’s scent. It was…delicious…

Max stopped barely an inch from Penelope’s face. She looked into the interviewer’s eyes like she was gazing into the depths of her soul. Penelope did not dare look away, wanting to lose herself in her beautiful eyes. When Max spoke, it was in a very soft but enticing voice…

“You know…if you let me and all my friends into your university…I’ll be able to stop by and fuck you at any time…”

Penelope’s heart skipped a beat. She could fuck this girl whenever she wanted?! Her body started trembling again at the thought. If just getting teased with her foot felt this good, the sex must be unimaginable! 

But wait. What about profession ethics? It wouldn’t be right to have sex with a student, much less let a whole bunch of possibly unqualified students in in exchange for the promise of sex. 

“I…I can’t. Ms. Caulfield, I have a reputation to protect. I can’t—“

Penelope didn’t have a chance to finish as Max’s tongue slid into her mouth. Her brain completely shut down as this girl’s delectable tongue swam around inside her mouth. Both women moaned loudly as they kissed. When Max pulled away Penelope gasped, wanting more! When her mind came back into focus and she looked up, Max had reared up onto her knees. She smiled deviously as she slid down her top and flashed her breasts at the woman. Her perky…beautiful…breasts. 

“I’LL DO IT!” Penelope found herself screaming. “I’LL DO IT! I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! YOU’RE ALL IN! JUST PLEASE FUCK ME!”

She made a lunge for Max but she held up her hand to stop her. 

“Only after all the interviews are complete and the paperwork is finalized,” Max declared. “Once that’s done, come by my dorm tonight at midnight. You’ll get your reward…”

Minutes later Max was grinning ear to ear as she walked out the door, Penelope masturbating furiously as she watched Max go. Max positively skipped through the halls over the success of her plan. She and the rest of her harem were now guaranteed to get into the same university! Four more years together of endless sex for her and her friends! 

Max stepped outside the school and hopped down the front steps. The day got off to a rocky start but was certainly looking up! Nothing could spoil her mood now!

…Or so she thought.

“YOU WON’T GET AWAY THIS TIME!” Max suddenly heard a scream emanating from her right. 

“Oh for the love of…”

Once again, the red-head from this morning had found her. Max saw her running straight at Max from the direction of the parking lot. The rest of her mob soon followed, now at least triple the size it was this morning.

“SHIT!”

Max kicked off her shoes and ran barefoot to the dorm. If she could lock herself inside her room she would be safe! The mob wouldn’t make it easy however. They must have been lying in wait for her because small clumps of the mob were hiding by the path to the dorms. They all lunged for her and Max skill jumped, dodged and evaded them all. She ran down the path and rounded the corner to the dorm entrance. 

The front door was in sight! She was almost home free!

But then the door opened and a _second_ lesbian mob, this one led by Megan and a bunch of other Blackwell girls, came pouring out and charging towards Max. Max spun around and started running back the way she came. But the first mob flooded the path and blocked all escape. Max turned again towards the dorm. Megan’s mob had blocked that path too. 

“…Oh boy…”

Realizing she was beaten, Max crouched down and covered her head as the massive lesbian horde descended upon her. 

Her dress was promptly ripped off her body as she was lifted into the air. With all the people around her it would be some time before any part of her touched the ground again. Numerous hands ran up and down her body, caressing her smooth skin. She lost count of how many times her tits were squeezed and her ass groped. Someone’s lips wrapped themselves around one of her nipples. Almost as soon as they started sucking they got pulled away and a new set of lips replaced them. This happened several times. And her pussy! Tongue after tongue ran up and down its length, sliding inside and squirming around…

As every inch of Max’s naked body was molested by the mob, an image of Penelope waiting outside the dorm in the dark of night flashed through her mind. 

“Sorry Penelope,” she though as someone’s tongue entered her mouth and someone else’s fingers slide into her pussy. “Hope I’ll still have the strength for you when you come by tonight!”

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Thursday

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Life is Slutty – Part 4 **

_*SLAM!*_

Max Caulfield slammed the door to her gym locker after getting dressed for gym class. She was all set to go in her simple gym shorts and top. She arrived a little late so she got to change in peace without being molested. But that didn’t necessarily mean she was alone. 

Kate Marsh was also late and arrived just before Max. Her eyes widened with shock and delight when she saw Max slip in afterwards. Max didn’t notice her and quickly hurried to her locker, taking off her clothes and getting dressed. Kate waited and watched Max before even touching her own clothes. Max’s beautiful ass flashed in front of her as Max bent over to take off her pants. She loved Max’s ass. It was just so perfect! God was truly a benevolent being to bless this world with something so beautiful. 

Max was nude for the briefest time before donning her gym clothes. With all the sex she had these days she never bothered with underwear anymore. Kate enjoyed every second of the view before Max put her gym clothes on. Kate was tempted to make herself known and asked for sex but she something held her back. She would always give Max a good pussy-lick if she seemed down or join in an orgy if invited but all other times…she felt too shy to just walk up to her and request sex. Kate simply worshipped her from afar until the time was right. As soon as Max was dressed she hurried out of the locker room to the gym. Kate quickly changed as well, not wanting to be later than she already was. 

Blackwell’s gym instructor, Miss Williams, blew her whistle sharply as Kate slipped into the back of the crowd gathered on the football field, quietly hoping that her tardiness had gone unnoticed. 

“Alright ladies, line up!” Miss Williams called. Her long black hair blew in the breeze as she watched all the students get in a row in front of her. This gym class was only for the female students. Male students had their own gym class. Primarily because the school had the boys and the girls go through different exercise routines…

Kate stood at the end of the row. She peeked down the line and blushed when she saw Max just a few spaces down…being groped by both the girls standing next to her. She was flanked by Juliet and Brooke. Both had their hands on Max’s ass and squeezing her butt cheeks. Though she was grinning from ear to ear, Max pretended not to notice them at first. Eventually she slid her hands down the front of the pants of Juliet and Brooke. Even from this distance Kate could hear the squishing as she fingered their pussies. Juliet and Brooke must already be incredibly wet to make that much noise! But that was Max for you. She could make any girl incredibly wet just from being around them. She certainly had that effect on Kate!

Kate discreetly slid her hand down her own pants. She started to tease her clit when Miss Williams blew her whistle again. 

“Tone it back, ladies!” she said, aiming that statement at Max, Brooke and Juliet. “Save some of that energy for class.”

She blew her whistle again. Dana and Taylor came running up with two big bags of gym supplies. They put them down at Miss William’s feet and they joined the line. Miss Williams started opening one up as she explained the lesson plan today. 

“We’re going to start off with a simple exercise to get everyone warmed up. Today we’re going to do…some pussy squats!”

She reached into the bag and pulled out a large and long dildo. The base was bigger than most, resembling a pair of testicles. Most of the girls in line giggled or blushed when they saw it. Kate was among the latter.

“Come over here and get your dildos so we can get started!” Miss Williams instructed. One by one they all grabbed a dildo. This wasn’t their first time doing pussy squats so they knew what to do. They positioned themselves in rows of five and removed their pants. They place their dildos on the ground with the tip pointing up between their legs, making sure it stood upright. They squatted down and touched the tip to their pussies and waited there for Miss Williams to tell them to begin. 

To her utter delight Kate managed get a spot right next to Max. Her friend smiled at her as she removed her pants and took her position with her dildo. Kate did the same though she had trouble getting it lined up properly. She kept getting distracted by taking glimpses of Max’s beautiful ass again. Eventually everything was in place and all the girls squatted and waited, their dildos already getting wet from the juices leaking from their holes. Pussy squats were a popular exercise here at Blackwell. 

Miss Williams waited for everyone to get into position before she joined them. She removed her sweatpants and panties and positioned herself over her own dildo. She pressed her pussy against the tip and scanned the class. Everyone was watching her, awaiting her instruction. 

“OK,” she started, “You all know what to do. One…two…THRUST!”

With a loud squelch she thrust her hips down, taking the entire length of the dildo on the first thrust. As soon as her pussy touched the “balls” she lifted herself up and paused before thrusting again. 

“One, two, thrust! One, two, thrust!”

She quickly got into a rhythm with her chanting and thrusting. At her instruction the rest of the class began thrusting as well. Kate closed her eyes and thrust her hips down as hard as she could. Unlike Miss Williams she couldn’t take the full length her first time. She only got it about halfway before she had to pull back out. She listened to Miss Williams chant and thrust each time she told her too. 

“One, two, thrust! Use your hips more! One, two, thrust!”

Kate was trying. It felt really good but she had trouble working up the strength to thrust further down than she was. She cracked open her eyes and looked at Max. To her shock, Max was taking it all just like Miss Williams was! And she was taking it all with a smile like it was the easiest thing in the world. Leave it to Max and her legendary sexual prowess! Now Kate was feeling frustrated. She wanted to fuck Max again soon. It had been a while since the two of them did it. So many other girls were hogging the attention! But maybe it was because…Kate didn’t excite her? Was Kate’s sexual skill not enough for Max? 

Feeling a new sense of motivation and determination well up inside her, Kate closed her eyes again and thrust even harder than before. It hurt a little but with a loud squelch she managed to get all but the last inch inside her. She lifted herself up, took a deep breath and thrust down again even harder! She felt immense satisfaction as she felt her groin touch the balls of the dildo. 

“That’s it, ladies!” Miss Williams called out in encouragement. “Fuck it like you’re fucking your girlfriend! One, two, THRUST!” 

Miss Williams’ chanting was steadily drowned out by the chorus of moaning and squelching as the class rhythmically fucked their dildos. A few had trouble like Kate fucking them all the way but most managed to get it all. Most were already horny before but now they were all plenty wet! Their legs were getting plenty of exercise from this, not to mention their pussies. 

After ten minutes of pussy squats Miss Williams blew her whistle again to signal the end. She ordered everyone to lick their dildos clean and return them to the bags. Everyone picked up their dildos and started cleaning them. Most cleaned their own but a few exchanged dildos with their neighbors to get a different taste. Many just ran their tongues up and down the length while the rest slid them into their mouths to suck them clean. Kate tried to copy Max who was swallowing her dildo. Naturally she swallowed it all. Kate struggled to get only a third of it down her throat. Her pussy had seen a lot of exercise lately but her throat still needed work. 

Kate struggled and gagged as she tried to get it all down but she just couldn’t do it. She removed it and gasped for her, resolving herself to just licking it clean instead. But before she could do so she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Max, smiling at her. 

“Can I have a taste?” she asked sweetly. Kate quietly nodded and handed over her dildo, honored that Max wanted to taste her. Max smiled and swallowed the dildo. Kate had already cleaned a good chunk of it but Max was still able to get a good taste. When she was done she handed it back to her.

“Thanks Kate! I’ve always liked your taste…”

She winked at Kate before moving to return her dildo. A couple other girls shot Kate dirty looks as they walked past, jealous as Max’s compliment. But Kate was so happy she didn’t notice. Max liked her taste! Perhaps Max was in the mood for more?

Miss Williams blew her whistle again before she could ask, announcing it was time for their next exercise. 

“Tug-o-war!”

Miss Williams pulled a long rope out of one of the bags. She led everyone further down the football field where she had already prepared a large kiddie pool filled with water. 

“Everyone break up into teams of give!” Miss Williams instructed. “That should be enough for four teams. First two teams approach and take an end of the rope. Position yourselves on either side of the pool. First time that gets pulled into the water loses!”

Everyone shuddered. It was the second to last day of October and autumn chill was really settling in. With the sun out it was still warm enough to be outside without more than a light jacket. But the sun wouldn’t hold back much of the cold if they ended up in that water. Each time really had the incentive they needed to try and win. 

“Want to be part of my team, Kate?”

Kate’s heart leapt when Max went out of her way to approach her and ask her this. She eagerly nodded and followed her to the rest of her team which consisted of Juliet, Taylor and Courtney. As they walked through the crowd Kate was getting dirty looks from everyone. Absolutely _everyone_. Even her own teammates. They all saw how Max offered to clean Kate’s dildo. They saw how Max asked her to be part of her team. Everyone wanted a piece of Max just as much as Kate did. But with the favoritism Max was showing Kate right now, she would clearly get the prize today. 

Kate’s team was one of the first chosen to go. Everyone grabbed the rope and took their positions around the pool. 

“Now hold the rope exactly as I showed you all last time!” Miss Williams reminded them all. “Ready? Set…GO!”

She blew her whistle and both teams pulled on the rope with all their strength. They pulled and tugged and everyone moaned as they felt the rope dig into their pussies.

This wasn’t an ordinary game of tug-o-war. Like their warmup exercises, this game was redesigned for maximum arousal. They were ordered to hold the rope between their legs. Both teams had their backs to each other as they pulled the ropes, everyone tugging them a bit upward so the rope would dig into their pussies. They had put their pants back on so the fabric acted as a barrier from the roughness of the rope but they could still feel it. 

Kate winced as she pulled on the rope and winced again as she felt the other team pull back, causing the rope to slide the other way against her pussy. 

“C’mon girls! Don’t let them beat us!” Max tried cheering. Max was directly in front of Kate so she could see her glorious backside. Kate saw the rope slide between her legs and for a brief moment wished _she_ was the rope! Kate mustered the strength and tried to pull even harder. 

“We’re going to win! We’re going to win! We’re going to win!” Kate chanted to herself in her head. It was all a matter of perspective! And maybe afterwards they would have a small celebratory orgy? Kate would be fine sharing Max if it meant she’d get a piece of her at all…

Unfortunately victory was not on the minds of any other member of Kate’s team, save Max. Like everyone else, Juliet, Taylor and Courtney were all annoyed at the attention Kate was getting from Max. It was time for a little payback! Before the game began they quietly formed a plan. They would let Kate be the one closest to the pool. When the time was right they’d all let go of the rope and let alone get pulled into the pool. That’ll show her for hogging all the attention! They planned to have Max stand somewhere between them so they could catch her and keep her from falling in. Unfortunately Max insisted on being next to Kate. They still planned to let Kate take the fall but now had to be careful to grab Max before she could fall in too.

Their faces flushed arousal, the three coconspirators glanced at each other to signal they were all ready. 

“On my count,” Juliet whispered. “One…two…THREE!” 

They let go of the rope. Courtney was closest to Max and quickly spun around to try and grab her. Unfortunately they released the rope just as the other team gave it a HUGE tug. Max and Kate both got pulled backwards faster than Courtney could spin around. Max slammed into Kate and they both stumbled into the pool. 

“AH! IT’S COLD!” Max screamed. She quickly stumbled out of the pool. Like a flash the entire class was on her. Not for sex but to help her. Max Caulfield was in trouble! No way would they let the sexiest woman in Blackwell remain in distress! Especially if there was the prospect she might reward them with sex. Max’s team were the most eager to get to her. They didn’t mean for Max to fall in too! 

“We’re sorry, Max! We’re so sorry!” Juliet apologized vehemently. 

While everyone focused on Max, Kate struggled to get out of the pool herself. But as soon as she set one foot outside it someone deliberately pushed her back in. 

“Ah!” Kate cried out as her put hit the cold water again. 

“Hey! Back away!” Max hollered. Everyone froze. Slowly the crowd parted as Max glared at them all. As much as they tried to help her up, Max was still sitting on the ground because the mob made standing difficult. She saw them push Kate back into the pool. She wasn’t going to stand for that!

But as it turned out, Max wasn’t going to stand at all. As soon as she got on her feet she winced and stumbled over again, grasping her right ankle. Everyone gasped as Miss Williams hurried over to check on her. 

“Max!” Kate leapt out of the pool and hurried to Max’s side, pushing her way through the stunned onlookers. She knelt on the ground next to her friend and looked at her with the utmost concern, completely ignoring the bone-chilling breeze that was making her shiver in her wet clothes. Miss Williams took Max’s ankle and checked it. Max winced a little as she tried to rotate it and touched it to see where it was sensitive. 

“Well…doesn’t look like its broken,” Miss Williams eventually declared. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at this. “You probably just twisted it. You should go to the nurse just to be safe.”

“WE’LL TAKE HER!” Max’s teammates immediately leapt forward to escort her back inside. But Miss Williams held up her hand to stop them. 

“No. You three will run laps. Right now! I was watching you three. I saw you deliberately let the rope go. You’ll strip naked and run laps until I tell you to stop. Now get to it!”

She blew her whistle and Juliet, Courtney and Taylor reluctantly removed their clothes and made for the track, their naked asses shaking as they ran. When they were gone Kate moved in and gently took Max’s arm. 

“I’ll take her…” she politely volunteered. Miss Williams was OK with that. She helped Max get to her feet and Max draped her arm over Kate’s shoulder. Miss Williams helped them get through the crowd and Kate guided a limping Max back to the school building, jealous glares following her every step of the way. Max thanked Kate for her assistance. Kate did not reply but blushed deeply at the compliment. She blushed even more when Max gave Kate’s boob a small squeeze…

The nurse wasn’t there when they arrived at the office so Kate helped Max to the bed, pulling a curtain around it so the two of them could have some privacy. When she turned back to Max she found the girl grinning slyly as she lay on the bed. Kate grinned back. She should really be getting back to class now but…

“It can wait,” she thought to herself. 

Kate crawled on top of Max. Her breathing was shaky as she stared down at such a beautiful creature. Max smiled warmly and confidently as she gazed up at her friend. She gently placed her hand on Kate’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. 

“Kate…I’m so sorry they treated you that way. I’m just too popular now. It’s all my fault.” 

Max wanted to apologize some more but found her speech inhibited by Kate’s lips pressing against hers. Both of them were still dressed but Kate pressed herself against Max’s body. Both of them were still wet and still a little chilly but their bodies were rapidly warming up. 

“You sure you want to do this, Kate? The nurse could come in at any second,” Max teased. 

“I don’t care!” Kate breathed fiercely. “I want you, Max! I want you so bad! Please make love to me!”

Max laughed and wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck as she kissed her again. Kate slid her hands up Max’s shirt to squeeze her beautiful breasts. She was an inch away from touching them when the office door suddenly opened and shut. 

Kate swore loudly at the nurse’s apparent return. She pulled away from Max and sat on the bed next to her as they saw a shadow appear on the other side. 

“Getting a special type of treatment before the examination?” the voice of the nurse drifted through the curtain, evidently aware what the two of them were doing. 

Max sighed. “Sorry. It’s just that we…wait a minute…”

Max suddenly noticed something. So did Kate. That voice was not the nurse. It was someone else. Someone…familiar…

“No way,” Max began, her expression shocked. “It can’t be. Is that…”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Caulfield! You’re in the _very_ best hands!” the “nurse” giggled. The shadow reached up and pulled back the curtain. 

“Nurse Chloe will make you feel good _ALL_ over!”

Chloe Price appeared before them as their nurse for the day. She was prepared for more than just medical treatment. She was wearing the sluttiest nurse’s outfit you could ever hope to see. She wore a little nurse’s bonnet on her head and her top consisted solely of a white bikini top with a medical cross on both patches of fabric. She wore a frilly white skirt that did little to cover the fact that she wasn’t wearing panties. She gripped a clipboard with her hands that were covered in white leather gloves that stretched up her forearm and topped the floor with her white boots. 

Chloe giggled when she saw their stunned expressions. “I bribed the nurse to leave us alone for a while,” she explained. “That should give us plenty of time for your ‘checkup’!” 

But Max and Kate were still confused. How did Chloe know to be here? Chloe rolled her eyes. “You honestly didn’t see me watching you from the stands?!” Chloe chided them. Chloe apparently came to Blackwell to test out some of her most recently lesbian lessons with Max. Specifically cosplay. She had a special costume ready and everything. She arrived just as gym class was starting and decided to enjoy the show. When she saw Max limping off the field with Kate, she knew what she had to do. She ran here and got everything prepared for some fun and games! 

Chloe pulled up a chair and sat down. She kept her legs spread so Max and Kate could clearly see her pussy. She grabbed a pen and pretended to scribble on her clipboard, grinning at the two girls on the bed. 

“Now tell Nurse Chloe your symptoms!” she said. “Where are you hurting?”

Kate saw Max roll her eyes and smile. She leaned back and put on a very meek face, looking like she was very shy and hurting. 

“I hurt my ankle, Nurse Chloe…” She stuck out her foot. Chloe grinned. 

“I know a cure for that…”

She slid off her chair and onto her knees. She pulled off Max’s shoe and sock and held her ankle gingerly. 

“I’ll kiss it and make it better!”

She kissed Max’s ankle. She kissed it several times and kissed her way down Max’s foot. She kissed Max’s big toe and began sucking on it. Max closed her eyes and moaned as Chloe sucked her toes one by one. Then she giggled as Chloe licked the sole of her foot. 

“Sounds like _that’s_ all better. Are you…hurting anywhere else?”

Max smiled sheepishly. “My…pussy. My pussy is hurting from the tug-o-war…”

Slowly Max spread her legs and allowed Nurse Chloe to pull off her gym shorts. Kate couldn’t help but gasp at Max’s quivering pussy, rubbed slightly red from the rope. She watched enviously as Chloe gently rubbed it, making Max wince a little at first but then smile as Chloe’s fingers slid inside her. She slowly squished her fingers inside her until she made Max cry out with delight. She removed her fingers and looked at them, glistening softly in the light. She opened her mouth to lick them but paused when she saw Kate out of the corner of her eye. 

Kate’s eyes were as wide as golf balls, watching Chloe’s fingers closely. Her mouth was watering as she watched Chloe attempt to lick them, wanting to sample Max’s taste herself. To her shock and relief, Chloe offered her the taste instead. “Wanna lick?” she asked. 

Chloe almost lost her fingers as Kate swooped in and swallowed them. She swirled her tongue all around Chloe’s fingers and her eyes fluttered as Max’s divine taste flowed down her throat. Chloe laughed at her enthusiasm and Kate offered thanks when she was done. Deciding to play along, Kate leaned back and adopted the same sheepish tone Max was using.

“Nurse Chloe? My pussy hurts too. Can you please help me with it?” She removed her own shorts and presented her pussy to Chloe. Chloe glanced at Max who gave her a small nod. With a grin, she gave Kate’s pussy a nice long lick. 

“Aaaaahhh…” Kate moaned with satisfaction. It wasn’t Max’s tongue as she was hoping for but it felt good to have her pussy licked. Max masturbated and smiled as she watched her girlfriend lick Kate’s pussy good and long. She teased her clit with her tongue and made her good and wet. She stopped just short of Kate having an orgasm. She stood up and spoke again in a very official tone. 

“Seems you _both_ need plenty of treatment! I’d better give you all a complete workup! First, I need to take your temperature…”

Chloe disappeared behind the curtain. They could hear her doing something with a bag. A few minutes later she appeared again with the dildo of a strap-on protruding from beneath her skirt. 

“My thermometer is ready!” she declared, grinning from ear to ear. “Assume the position and I will take your temperatures…”

Max and Kate both flipped over and stuck their asses in the air. They looked at each other and smiled as they heard Chloe approach. Chloe looked long and hard at both of their sexy asses, trying to determine who to fuck first. But in truth, there wasn’t a choice at all. 

Max cried out with delight as the dildo penetrated her. Kate watched with envy as Max’s body jerked forward a little with each thrust, listening to the sound of Chloe’s groin slapping against her ass. Kate was about to relax a little while she waited for her turn when suddenly she felt something slide into her own pussy! Chloe had grabbed a dildo while she was at it. While she worked over Max with the strap-on, she stuck the dildo inside Kate so she could do both of them at once. 

Kate smiled and her cries of lustful joy joined Max’s like a chorus as they were both fucked by Nurse Chloe. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation and only opened them again when she felt Max squeeze her hand. Max smiled at her as she continued to jerk from the sex. Kate smiled back, overjoyed at feeling Max’s gentle touch. She started to scoot over a little, moving her head closer to Max’s. Max did the same. They moved closer and closer until their lips touched. Their moaning grew even louder as they savored this kiss. Chloe picked up the pace with her fucking, a little jealous that Kate is getting to taste Max’s sweet lips…

The whole examination lasted about 30 minutes. That was as much time as they dared to take for classes would begin soon and the nurse would surely return. Chloe quickly changed out of her nurse uniform while Max and Kate put their gym clothes back on. Before they departed Kate asked if maybe they could have sex again sometime tomorrow. Max and Chloe shot each other confused glances. 

“What?” Kate asked. 

“Didn’t you tell her about the Hunt?” Chloe asked Max.

“I sent out an e-mail about it this morning,” Max explained before turning back to Kate. “Kate? Have you checked your e-mail today?”

Kate slowly shook her head. “No. I slept in a little this morning and didn’t have time. Why? What’s the ‘Hunt’?” 

Max and Chloe both grinned. 

“You know tomorrow is Halloween, right?” Chloe asked. Kate nodded. “Well tomorrow we’re going to have a very special Halloween Hunt. This sexy little thing and I are the Huntresses…” She draped her arm over Max’s shoulder. “And the rest of _you_ …are our prey…”

Chloe grinned evilly at Kate. Sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Read the e-mail for the details,” Max explained. “Everyone is going to be in costume. We’ll hand out the supplies tomorrow. You’ll want to be there. A special prize goes out to whoever wins the hunt…”

Max pulled away from Chloe and cuddled up to Kate. Kate shivered as she felt Max’s warm breath on her face as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“The winner…” Max breathed, “Will get to spend the entire night alone…with _me_ …”

A night alone with…Max-Fucking-Caulfield…? A night with her hot, nubile body all to herself? Nothing but licking, tribbing, groping and fucking…between the two of them alone?

“Oh my…”

The last thing Kate’s saw was Max and Chloe’s grinning expressions as she passed out from the excitement…

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Friday - Halloween

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Life is Slutty – Part 5 **

Juliet giggled as the paint brush ran across her body. Dana smiled as she dipped the paint brush in the black body paint again and ran it across her friend’s side, smirking at her ticklishness. 

“There! All done,” Dana declared with the last stroke. She straightened up to admire her handiwork. 

It was Halloween. An hour before sunset. An hour before Max and Chloe’s Halloween Hunt was scheduled to begin. Max and Chloe were the Sexy Huntresses of this game. And their closest Blackwell friends were their erotic prey. 

Dana, Juliet and everyone else were to dress up as different animals for the hunt, their costumes being comprised mostly of body paint and a few other articles. Juliet was a zebra. Her nude body as first painted white and black stripes added later. Some fake zebra ears on a headband sat on her head and for some extra erotic creativity they attached a zebra tail to a butt plug. Similarly, Dana was dressed as a lion. Her body was covered in a goldish-yellow paint and she wore around her neck a large fluffy mane and had a similar butt plug tail sticking out of her ass.

“Max and Chloe will love us,” Juliet said, admiring herself in a mirror. Dana watched her admire herself, her gaze drifting up and down her painted nude body. 

“I know _I_ do…” Dana breathed. She was having trouble containing herself. Standing in Juliet’s naked presence was making her incredibly horny. She was almost at her limit. Slowly she came up behind Juliet, her fingers twitching as she pictured herself sliding her hands around her and squeezing her lovely tits. But Juliet saw her coming in the mirror and spun around.

“Don’t you dare! My paint is still wet. Fuck me now and we’ll have to start all over!”

Dana stopped, looking crestfallen. But Juliet still grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“But maybe we can find a quiet hiding spot after the Hunt begins…?”

THAT perked Dana up. They held hands and stepped out into the hall. They saw Kate and Victoria walking down the hall. Victoria was dressed as a dog, naturally. She was painted like a Dalmatian and had a rubber dog nose and fake dog ears to match. Kate was dressed like a white bunny. She had long white bunny ears on her head and she went the extra length and got special gloves and shoes that looked rabbit-like. The two greeted Dana and Juliet and walked outside together to the front of the dorm. The rest of the “animals” taking part in the hunt were already gathered there. 

Everyone was “dressed” in similar fashions, each decorated like a different animal. Brooke was a wolf, painted black and with a black wolf nose and pointed ears. Alyssa was a panda, her body decorated with black and white panda colors and little panda ears on top of her head. Stella was a tabby cat with a painted on nose and whiskers. Courtney was a red fox and Taylor was a colorful toucan, completely with the large beak. 

They all gathered outside the dorm and admired each other’s bodies. Everyone was as sexy as fuck! Like Dana, the urge to just break down in an orgy was very difficult to resist. But they had to wait. The Hunt would begin soon. They had to wait for Max and Chloe to show up…

Exactly one hour before sunset Max and Chloe emerged from the dorm. They were dressed like they were on a safari hunt. They wore olive green hunting shorts, jacket and hats. Underneath their jackets were white shirts tied in a knot over their breasts, showing off their cleavages to the lesbian herd before them. In their hands were two paintball guns. They put them aside as they stood on the stoop and addressed everyone assembled. 

“Happy Halloween my lesbian harem!” Max declared with glee. Everyone cheered at Max’s announcement, some bouncing up and down and sending their tits swaying. 

“Our special Halloween Hunt is about to begin,” Max continued. “You should all know the rules by now. But just to be safe, we’re going to go over them again.” 

Max stepped aside and let Chloe take the stage. 

“The Blackwell grounds will be the hunting grounds,” Chloe started. “Venturing outside the designated boundaries means disqualification. You have one hour until the sun sets. During that time you can run and try to hide from us. When the sun sets we’ll come out for the Hunt!”

She raised her paintball gun into the air and grinned. 

“You get shot, you lose. We’ll tie you up so you can’t interfere with the rest of the Hunt.” 

Max held up a bag of zip ties they were carrying to show how they planned to tie them up. 

“You must stay in costume the entire Hunt. If we see you without those ears or tails you’re wearing right now, immediate disqualification. Some smudges on your body paint is acceptable but if too much comes off, that’s considered a disqualification too. So be careful what you do!”

Dana was kind of glad now she didn’t mess with Juliet’s paint. She’d never forgive her if she did!

“Anyone who loses will face a penalty when this is all over. You’ll remain tied up…and forced to watch me and Max fuck each other for the rest of the night.”

Pure. Torture.

No other words could describe that penalty. That alone was reason enough for all the girls to put in their maximum effort. But they still had one more incentive…

“And of course you all know the prize. The last person standing at the stroke of midnight will be rewarded a whole night all to themselves with _THIS_ sexy little thing standing right next to me!” Chloe motioned to Max who struck a little pose. Every pussy grew incredibly wet as they fantasized about what they would do alone with Max. 

“Now we’re going to head back inside,” Max explained. “You have one hour! Get to hiding and let’s make this a fun Hunt!”

Max and Chloe reentered the dorm. As soon as the door clicked shut, the herd was off. Everyone scattered and took off in different directions, determined to find a good hiding spot before the Hunt began…

Dana and Juliet decided to stick together. Dana did a little scouting earlier in preparation for the Hunt and found the perfect hiding spot just for the two of them. While wandering the forest area near the dorm she found a small hole or cave of sorts under a hill facing away from the dorm. Lots of bushes surrounded it so it was easy to miss. The cave was just big enough for two people. And being so close to the dorm, Max and Chloe might not think to look there. Perfect place for a sexy lion and horny zebra to hide out.

Dana led Juliet through the woods to the cave. When they reached it they crawled inside and waited patiently. They could see the last rays of the sun disappear through the trees. After a while it was hard to tell if the sun had completely set yet or not. Both forgot to bring a watch. As it grew darker Juliet volunteered to step out and do some scouting. She left for a few minutes and quickly returned.

“Sun’s down. Hunt should be starting now,” Juliet breathed as she hurried back into the cave.

“You didn’t see Max or Chloe, did you?” Dana whispered. 

“No. Saw Courtney just outside. Not sure if she noticed me or not. She ran off. We’re alone.” 

“Good. We’re alone…”

Those last two words seemed to resonate between them. It was very hard for them to see each other in the darkness but their hands….their hands could feel each other. Dana felt Juliet’s hands run up her sides. She moaned softly as they touched her tits. 

“Juliet…I don’t think we should do this…” Dana breathed. Juliet grinned. 

“Max and Chloe can’t find us,” she whispered. “And wasn’t it _you_ who wanted to fuck me earlier?”

Dana smiled and put up no further resistance. She leaned back and enjoyed Juliet’s touch and her hot breath on her face as she leaned in to kiss her. Dana let out a soft moan as their lips touched. She lifted her leg and felt it brush against Juliet’s thigh. She ran it up until she touched her pussy. It was Juliet’s turn to moan as Dana pleasured her pussy with her knee. 

“Fuck me…” Dana said softly.

Juliet made Dana roll onto her back. Juliet crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her. She pressed her tits against Dana’s and rubbed them together gently, wanting things to be sensual but at the same time not rub off too much paint. Dana moaned again as Juliet began rubbing their pussies together. 

“Cum, my sexy lioness!” Juliet urged. “Cum for your zebra and –OW!”

Suddenly Juliet rolled off Dana. Dana sat up and looked around.

“Juliet, what’s wrong?!”

“Something hit me in the ass and—“

“OW!”

It was Dana’s turn to cry out in pain as something hit her chest. They felt something wet and sticky on their chest and ass. It felt like…paint?

They heard a rustling. They looked towards the entrance and saw the shrubs concealing it pull away. Max and Chloe appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

“Just couldn’t keep it in your pants. So to speak,” Chloe teased.

“We heard your moaning before we even saw the cave. Hope you enjoyed it. It’ll be the _only_ sex you’ll be getting tonight…” Max said evilly. Dana and Juliet both moaned in anguish over their screw up as Max pulled out the zip ties…

Max and Chloe tracked down and captured their first two trophies. Not long after they were on the trail of two more. Courtney and Stella bumped into each other and decided to stick together for a while, thinking there may be safety in numbers. They crossed paths with Max and Chloe shortly after the downfall of Dana and Juliet. As soon as they glimpsed the two huntresses, they took off. They must have spotted them too because they could hear their footfalls behind them. Courtney and Stella dashed across the front courtyard of the school, frantically figuring out what to do. 

“We need to hide somewhere!” Stella panted. Stella turned to run into the school but Courtney stopped her.

“No! Let’s split up,” she suggested. “You run into the gym and I’ll head towards the parking lot. If they chase you, dive into the pool and swim to the other side! They won’t follow you into the water!”

Stella was so panicked she wasn’t thinking straight. She accepted Courtney’s advice. They ran to the gym and split up. Courtney moved towards the parking lot and Stella ducked into the gym. She waited in the hall just outside the locker rooms, watching the doors for any signs she had been followed. Several minutes passed and there were no signs of movements. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe they went after Courtney. But her heart fell when she saw two figures appear through the door windows. 

Stella emerged from her hiding place and ran just as Max and Chloe burst through the door. She dodged their paintball shots and zoomed through the locker rooms to the pool. 

“Escape! Escape! Escape!” was the only thing going through her mind as she laid eyes on the pool. Without a second thought she dove in, just as Courtney suggested. She swam as fast and as hard as she could to the other side. She climbed out and glanced over her shoulder. Max and Chloe were there and standing on the other side, watching her. For some reason they weren’t chasing her at all. Whatever the reason for their hesitation, Stella was determined to take advantage of it. As soon as she was all the way out of the pool she turned and made a mad dash for the exit on the far side. 

“YOU LOOOOOOOOOSE!!!!!”

Stella came to a screeching halt when she heard Max and Chloe’s cry. The two huntresses laughed and giggled at Stella, seeing her dumbstruck expression even from so far away. 

“What? What are you talking about?” she shouted back at them.

“You have to stay in costume until midnight or you lose! Remember that?” Max shouted back.

“But I AM in costume!” Stella protested.

“You sure about that?” Chloe teased. Stella looked down at herself. Her face fell when she realized that the pool water had washed away almost all her body paint. She was so frantic that she never considered that might happen! 

“Damn you, Courtney!” she quietly cursed to herself. Realizing she had in fact lost, Stella plopped down and waited for Max and Chloe to come around to her.

“OW!” Chloe shot Stella in the arm with her paintball gun as they approached. “What was that for?!”

Chloe chuckled. “Just to be thorough,” she teased. Max said nothing as she pulled out another set of zip ties. 

Sometime later, Alyssa slowly and stealthily maneuvered through the brush behind the school. She just finished some scouting and was on her way back to report her findings to the rest of her team. She came to a small clearing behind the school where she found Brooke and Courtney hard at work on something. 

“I’m back!” Alyssa announced as she emerged. “I found out that—“

“SHHHHH!!!” Brooke and Courtney both shushed her. “Watch where you step!” Brooke warned her as well. Alyssa froze and Brooke slowly moved over to her and guided her to a safe spot well away from the trap they were preparing. 

Brooke was clever. She studied the rules of the Hunt very carefully before it began. The rules said they had one hour to hide from Max and Chloe and had to avoid them until midnight to win the prize. Nowhere in the rules did it say they couldn’t hunt the huntresses a little bit. Brooke gathered and hid some supplies before the Hunt began and was now preparing a trap for Max and Chloe. It was a simple trap. A net was laid out on the ground and covered with leaves. Triggering a tripwire would activate the trap and ensnare anyone caught in the net's radius. Brooke recruited Alyssa before the Hunt began. They ran into Courtney along the way and recruited her to help.

Now the trap was all set and ready to go. They moved away from it and asked Alyssa for her report. 

“Three people are down. Dana, Juliet and Stella are all tied up and dumped outside the dorm. Not sure where Max and Chloe are.”

“I’ll go out and scout this time,” Courtney volunteered. “If I see them, I’ll try and lure them this way. You two be ready to lure them in the rest of the way.”

“Be careful out there, Courtney,” Stella said. Courtney smiled and disappeared into the woods. 

“Hope she’ll be OK…” Alyssa said. Brooke only shrugged and moved to make one last check of their trap. Alyssa stood back and admired the view as Brooke bent over to check the tripwire. Alyssa began to wonder if maybe they had time for a quick fuck before Max and Chloe could find them. But this train of thought was interrupted as something hit her sharply on the back of the head. She cried out and stumbled forward. Her foot landed on a rock and caused her to lose her balance. She fell forward…right on top of Brooke. 

“Alyssa! No! NOOOOO!!” Brooke cried out as Alyssa knocked into her. They both stumbled back and landed on the tripwire. Next thing either of them knew, they were dangling from a tree in the net. 

“Damn you, Alyssa!”

“Don’t blame me! Something hit me in the head!”

“Something’s ALWAYS hitting you in the head! Get your shoulder out of my face!”

The two women struggled to get into comfortable positions at least. Brooke designed the trap too well. They wouldn’t be getting out of it. Not without help anyway. Their only hope was for Courtney to return and get them out. Brooke shushed Alyssa and they resolved to wait quietly for help. 

Eventually they heard rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was Courtney, they quietly called out to her, asking for help. 

“Courtney!” Brooke whispered. “We had a mishap! Until the rope over there and…and…”

Her voice trailed off. Alyssa twisted around to see why. It wasn’t Courtney standing there. It was Max and Chloe.

“You should’ve dressed up as rats for this,” Chloe teased. “Rats in a trap!”

With a giggle, Max and Chloe shot them both. Chloe moved to let them down while Max prepared the zip ties. 

“So many. An hour left and they’ve already caught so many…” Taylor lamented. 

She and Courtney were hiding in the bushes on a hill overlooking the front of the dorm. Lying hogtied and on their bellies were everyone Max and Chloe had captured this evening, all lined up in a neat little row. They were gagged as well to keep things quiet. Not that they had anything to say, anyway. They were all too disappointed by their defeats to say anything. 

“Shame so many will miss out on the prize…” Courtney lamented. 

“But that won’t happen to us!” said Taylor confidently. “We won’t be left squirming like all those losers down there! There’s only an hour left. Let Max and Chloe hunt Kate and Victoria and the two of us will get to share the prize!”

“Yeah…” said Courtney softly. “Share the prize…”

“WHOA!”

To Taylor’s shock, she suddenly found herself tumbling down the hill. Pushed by Courtney. All the captured girls looked up at the disturbance, shocked to see Taylor rolling down the hill. But slightly less shocking were the paintballs that flew through the air shortly afterwards, hitting Taylor on the arm and leg.

“COURTNEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Taylor screamed as Max and Chloe came out of hiding. As Taylor saw them approach she quickly pointed towards the bushes. 

“Courtney’s up there! If you’re quick you can get her before she runs too far!” She expected Max and Chloe to take off after her. To hear the bushes shake as Courtney ran off. But neither happened. In fact, Courtney stepped out of the bushes and stood next to Max and Chloe!

It quickly became clear to everyone. Courtney really was a sly little fox!

“TRAITOR!” Taylor screamed. All the others moaned loudly as well at the revelation of Courtney’s treachery. Courtney was actually the first person Max and Chloe cornered. But the little fox made a deal with them. She offered to help them find the other girls if they helped her get a shot at being the last person standing. Max and Chloe agreed but warned her that when they were down to the last two people, she would be fair game. Courtney accepted those odds. Since then she was a big help to the huntresses. She told them Dana and Juliet’s location. She tricked Stella into diving into the pool, knowing her paint would get washed off. She threw something at Alyssa’s head to get her and Brooke to trigger the trap and then told the huntresses where they were. And now she had delivered to them Taylor…

“Oh come on! Tell me all you wouldn’t have done the same thing in my position!” Courtney shot back. Everyone was gagged now so no one could argue back. 

“Only two more people left…” Chloe pointed out after a count. 

“Now where has our horny dog and cute little bunny gone?” Max wondered aloud. 

Kate and Victoria were actually together and hiding inside the school itself. They moved around constantly and at the moment took shelter in the photography classroom. Kate stood near one of the windows and looked out at the courtyard for any sign of Max and Chloe. Victoria was on her knees, licking Kate’s pussy at her command. Victoria licked and slurped the bunny girl’s pussy and would not stop until her Mistress commanded it. 

“Must obey Mistress Kate,” she thought. “I want to win the contest but I must obey Mistress Kate. Must obey. Must obey…”

Kate’s face was becoming flushed from the licking. She wanted Victoria to keep going but eventually told her to stop. 

“We need to keep moving,” she said. 

“Yes, Mistress Kate,” Victoria said after she stopped licking. 

There were no signs of Max and Chloe out front but that didn’t mean they didn’t slip in through the back. They stepped out into the hall and looked around. Not a soul was in sight. Kate suggested they split up for a while. Kate would look for a new hiding spot upstairs while Victoria kept an eye out for things down here. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

Victoria stood guard like a good watchdog while Kate slipped up the stairwell. A quick search yielded no sign of Max and Chloe but a few good hiding spots. Big enough for the two of them. Kate returned downstairs to get Victoria but paused when she heard voices. She sneaked up to the door and cracked it open. She saw Victoria talking to…Courtney?

Courtney was saying something to Victoria and motioning down the hall. Victoria nodded and followed Courtney. Kate stayed hidden, having a strange feeling in her gut that something was wrong. This was confirmed as the two of them reached the cross hall near the front entrance and Courtney suddenly pushed Kate to the floor. Kate heard the sound of paintball guns firing and heard Victoria yelp in pain. Kate gasped when she saw Max and Chloe step out, pointing their guns at Courtney.

“No! Wait!” Courtney protested. “Let me lure Kate out for you! She doesn’t know I’m working for you yet. Let me find her and lure her out into the open! Then we’ll both be fair game!”

Max and Chloe whispered to each other for a moment and nodded. They dragged Victoria into the bathroom to hide her and returned to their hiding places. Courtney moved down the hall towards the stairwell, knowing that Kate was upstairs thanks to Victoria. Kate was already long gone from there, having heard enough to know Courtney could not be trusted. But she did not hide. She went partway up the stairs and pretended to be coming down the stairs as Courtney entered the stairwell. 

“Courtney!” Kate called out in feigned surprised. Courtney’s eyes widened when she saw her, not expecting to find her so quickly.

“Oh, Kate! There you are. Victoria told me you’d be up here,” she said as friendly as she could.

“Where _is_ Victoria, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kate inquired. 

Courtney smiled nervously and fed her a story about how she led her to a special hiding place. She offered Kate place in the hiding place too. Kate feigned a sigh of relief over the possibility of a good hiding place and agreed to go along. The two girls walked back down the hall with their arms around each other’s waists. They drew closer and closer to the ambush site…

“I promise you, Max and Chloe will _never_ be able to find you where I’m leading you,” Courtney assured her. 

“I’m sure they won’t…”

Max and Chloe heard them both coming. They tightened their grip on their guns and prepared to fire at the first thing they saw. Courtney continued to talk up her fake hiding spot to Kate, all the while preparing herself for the trap. When they got close enough, she would push Kate into the ambush and run off. She saw a clock on the wall. Only a few minutes left until midnight! If she could keep running for those last few minutes! She’d get the prize! Courtney trembled with excitement at the prospect of winning. So lost in thought was she that she didn’t notice the look Kate was giving her. But she certainly did notice when Kate pulled away and pushed her instead.

“NO!” Courtney cried out as she tumbled forward. She cried out again as she felt the paintballs hit her body.

“What the?!” Chloe exclaimed, shocked when she realized it was Courtney and not Kate. Max peeked around the corner just in time to see a sexy little bunny ass disappear into the stairwell. 

“The rabbit’s rabbiting! Let’s get her!” Max cheered. Annoyed at Courtney’s failure, Chloe shot the fox one last time before taking off after Max. 

The two huntresses burst into the stairwell and saw Kate just above them on the stairs. They opened fire but Kate dodged their shots and continued up. They chased after her and fired every chance they got, hitting only the walls and doors. Kate ducked into the second floor hallway and dashed into a nearby classroom. Max and Chloe followed her. Kate dove under a desk and scooted across the floor to try and avoid their shots. She tried to make it to the other door at the back of the classroom but Chloe cut her off. She tried to go back the way she came but Max cut off that route. Kate retreated into a corner and cowered there as the huntresses closed in.

“No! I’m so close! So close!” she thought frantically. She didn’t know the exact time but midnight was almost upon them! She just needed to last a little bit longer! But it seemed too late as Max and Chloe loomed over her. The huntresses grinned and took aim at Kate’s stomach to finish the game…

_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!*_

The watch on Chloe’s wrist beeped twelve times to signal midnight. The Hunt was over. And the winner was…

“I…I won?” Kate breathed, barely able to believe it. “I…I won! I WON!”

Kate was positively giddy at her victory. She won the Hunt! She could claim the prize! On a night of her choosing she had Max all to herself and fuck her to her heart’s content! Nothing could spoil Kate’s good mood now! Not even when the huntresses shot her in the stomach anyway!

“Do that all you want!” Kate said with glee. “I won the Hunt! I won the Hunt! I WON THE HUNT!”

She laughed again hysterically. But her laughter died down when she saw the strange grins on Max and Chloe’s faces. 

“What?” she asked.

“You remember the rule about staying in costume, right?” Max asked.

“Of course! And I _am_ still in costume! See?” she showed them her body, still covered in her body paint and still wearing her gloves and shoes. But Chloe grinned and pointed off to the side. Kate followed where she was pointing and her face fell. 

Her bunny ears.

They were lying on the floor a few feet away.

They must have fallen off when she dove under a desk earlier. 

_Before_ the clock struck midnight.

Kate started weeping as Max pulled out the zip ties…

**_30 minutes later…_ **

“GRRRRRRRRRR!!!”

Kate was lined up on the ground next to all the other Blackwell girls. She growled fiercely in anger like most of the other girls. Most of the growling was aimed at Courtney for her treachery. The rest was over the frustration at having lost…and at being forced to watch Max and Chloe fuck right in front of them. 

The two lovers grinned from ear to ear as they tribbed. They rubbed their pussies together furiously under the soft moonlight. They kept looking over at their bound girls, getting really horny seeing them nude and bound helplessly. Having such an audience was really turning them on! 

Chloe laughed and grabbed Max, pulling her closer so they could kiss. They moaned and slurped loudly as they kissed and rubbed their sexy little bodies together. 

“It’s always you, Chloe,” Max said between kisses. “I’ll always choose you…”

Chloe smiled and kissed her more, squeezing her girlfriend’s tits as she moved her pelvis faster to fuck her. 

They continued to fuck each other well into the night. Their prey forced to watch them as they reached orgasm after orgasm this Halloween night. 

This was the universe they lived in now. It was weird. It was erotic. It was downright slutty! But they certainly wouldn’t have it any other way…

“I’M CUMMIIIIIIINNGGG!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
